The Adventures of Charlie Sawyer
by RT4ever
Summary: He'd had a lot of adventures already in his short life, but there was one he wanted more than anything. He wanted to go to that magical place called Port Charles, Charles Sawyer Barrett wanted to go home.
1. Chapter 1

That was such a great cheesy, sweet Christmas episode. Liz was totally bearable in it. So fantastic without Sonny, I think I can deal with anything. So I started writing this (and I mean only this first little bit) at Halloween, so it's been amended because I let Soap Queen pick which kind of story for the holiday and this one fit so perfectly with it. I'm hoping Jason is somewhere in Port Charles because I don't want to spoil my good GH mood by watching past episodes. :-P And Soap Queen rocks because she answers all of my GH questions on Christmas Eve :-P (cause wiki doesn't help as much as it could).

Charlie Barrett was born in the fall of '05. So I put him at 5 to deal with the odd Sorasing GH does. I want him in between Cameron and Jake. If you guys have any guesses on any of the ages of the little kids feel free to mention them. I can adjust Charlie's age.

Merry Christmas Folks!

(This is meant to have a Tom Sawyer kind of start, I actually had it open as I originally wrote, it has since been edited. The name will be explained later on)

* * *

Christmas Eve – Upstate NY

**The Adventures of Charlie Sawyer**

"Charlie?" the soft voice questioned.

No answer.

"Charlie," it repeated a little firmer this time.

No answer.

"Charlie come on," she followed her words with a loud sigh.

No answer.

She shook her head and pulled off her sunglasses, then looked at them in her hand right before she was going to toss them to the empty seat next to her, the dark walnut rims and the gold hardware, they were beautiful glasses and absurdly pricey, she thought twice about tossing them on the seat where she wouldn't notice they were resting before she tossed her bag on top of them once she got back into the car. She slid them atop her head instead as she opened the car door.

"I swear Charlie," she said as she climbed out.

She pulled open the back door of their luxury, navy blue, rental sedan.

"Hello," she said pulling off his left ear bud.

He automatically scowled as his thumb instinctively hit pause on his DS, "What the-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, turn that thing off," she ordered as she automatically went to speed up the process as she leaned over his booster seat to undo his belt.

"I can do it," he squirmed in his seat trying to get to it before she could, after all it wasn't like he was a little boy, he was after all 5.

"Well then hurry up, I've got to pee," she rubbed her cream colored cashmere glittens together, they matched her oversized scarf and she was debating dragging the hat out of her pocket as well, first impressions be damned.

"This isn't a house," he said as she shifted him to shove his winter jacket on.

"It's not a house, it's a diner because my bladder is seriously going to explode."

He rolled his eyes, _he really shouldn't know how to do that at five._

"Come on, they've got the best French Toast and Strawberry milkshakes in the world and I've been sitting in traffic for 6 hours."

"But you said we'd have dinner with Pops and Nikki."

"We'll have dessert with them," she promised as she tugged him out of the car.

"Mooom," he began to whine.

"Sooner I'm fed, sooner you can start setting up that train," she swore.

-o-o-o-O-o-o-

"Haha," she cheered, "we're finally here." She frowned when she heard no response, but then smiled seeing her son with his head knocked to the side and his mouth open slightly. She pressed send on her phone to return the last call instead of waking him.

Jason's voice was the one that greeted her on the other side, "What are you going up so late?"

"Hello to you too," she said with her voice dripping with annoyance, "we have a problem Jason."

"What's wrong?" His voice was guarded, after all that could mean Brenda had a hangnail, not that she'd ever let herself get one.

"Monica just called me," her voice was wary.

"It's almost 1am in Rome."

"Yes, I'm aware of that Jason. She apologized, but her words were kind of slurring, I think she might have been drinking. Do you think you can go check on her?"

"Br-"

"Rebecca just left, her last link to Emily and I think it's hitting her pretty hard."

Jason sighed, he had failed his family enough times, "Was she at home?"

"Yes I think so, just go over Jason, check on her, don't let her know I told you?" Her voice was anxious.

"Okay, thanks. Merry Christmas again Brenda."

"You too Jason, call me in the morning, let me know what happened?"

"Okay."

She pressed her earpiece off and smiled up into the review mirror, "Your mother deserves an Oscar."

-o-o-O-o-o-

Jason rubbed a hand over the back of his head, obviously a well intentioned Brenda had set him up as his mother looked up at him with Christmas cheer, utterly delighted to see him and stone cold sober.

"Jason, this is such a wonderful surprise," she literally was beaming.

"Merry Christmas Monica," he nodded, wishing he had a gift in his hand. He had sent her flowers, he had gotten into the habit of it some years ago. Showing up in her living room on Christmas Eve empty handed made him feel like an idiot. At least a gift he could have handed off and then left as quickly as he arrived. "Have you talked to Brenda tonight?"

A worried expression instantly graced his mother's face, "No, why is something wrong? Charlie-"

"No," he stopped her instantly, "just wondering."

She smiled still slightly confused, "I'm sure we'll hear from them tomorrow. Edward went a little overboard when he was shopping this year."

Jason couldn't help, but smile back.

"Glad to see you've finally developed some manners, visiting your mother on Christmas Eve," The self-righteousness was evident in Edward's voice as he walked into the room.

Jason bit back the urge for a comeback, "Merry Christmas to you too Edward."

"So why are you really here?"

"Edward stop, Jason is my son and this-"

"Your house," he waved a dismissive hand at them and went to get a drink.

"Dr. Q?" Alice interrupted.

"Yes, Alice?"

"I thought you'd like to know another car pulled up," she nodded.

Edward's glass went down, "Who did you bring after us? I will hand you over-" he pointed at him as he hurried out of the room.

They were all at the door in time to see a woman standing and leaning into the backseat.

"Brenda?" Jason questioned aloud, despite only seeing her back.

She turned with a smile, "Surprise."

He hurried down the steps to her and the sleeping child, still in his seat, "Why is his coat off"

She sighed, "Because he gets hot in the car and trust me you don't want a kid overheating in your car."

Charlie was already in Jason's arms by the time she had finished and they were heading towards the house and the joyful faces of Monica and Edward. _They really had needed family. _

"She was drinking really?" He questioned with quick steps as he rushed Charlie out of the cold.

"Oh Brenda," Monica tried to be annoyed with the not so young woman anymore that had married her son, lived in her house…

"Hey it worked, we wanted to be a surprise," she smiled as the door shut behind them.

"Thank you," Monica nodded.

"Why don't you give the boy over to Alice, Jason?"

Everyone glared at him.

"Just saying Jason might have other families to-"

"Stop now Edward," Monica ordered.

"Are we there yet?" Charlie asked burrowing his nose into Jason's neck as he snuggled in.

"I don't know, where did you want to be?" Jason quickly and softly replied, there was something about Brenda's son; the ability for a quick comeback always seemed to flow easier.

Charlie tensed for a split second, then his eyes flew open, "Jason?" his arms tightened around his neck.

"Merry Christmas Charlie," Jason himself now beamed.

"Are you surprised? Did we surprise you?"

"That you did young man," Edward said placing a hand on Charlie's back.

"Pops!" he launched himself out of Jason's and into Edward's.

Edward took the name good-naturedly just as he accepted the young boy's weight, after all he was fairly certain one of those hellions on Tracy's side had altered it from Papa to Pops.

"Can I get a hello too?" Monica questioned with a smile.

Brenda's little boy suddenly turned into an adorable little gentleman, "Merry Christmas Nikki," he grinned.

"Merry Christmas Charlie," she smiled back.

"Can we set up the train now?" his head swung back to Jason.

"Uh, Charlie I don't really know-"

"I have the train waiting for you," Alice inserted.

"But it's Christmas Eve," Charlie's lip fell into a pout, "are you leaving?

"Of course he isn't going anywhere, it's Christmas Eve and he's with his family, isn't that right Jason?" Edward scolded the black sheep of his family. It was only one night after all and it mattered to Charlie.

"I'll help you with the train Alice," Jason nodded.

"It's no-" she started to wave him off.

"How about I take the train and you take my trunk," Brenda said pivoting to follow Alice.

He simply stared after her.

"It's Christmas Jason," his mother reminded. "Now," she said turning back to the little boy in Edward's arms, "what do you say we go see what holiday goodies Cook has for us?"

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**

(more coming tomorrow)


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine's Day means some time with my favorite never was, but should have been, GH couple. ::Sigh:: Brazen, the little we had of you was soooo good.

Thanks for reading guys!

* * *

Jason Morgan arrived back at the Quartermaine's at 7am, despite the fact that he hadn't left until nearly midnight as he'd helped Brenda and Alice move all of Charlie's gifts upstairs and helped assemble the few the staff hadn't gotten around to. Brenda's neighbor had shipped over everything that had made it to Italy and Alice had managed to stop the Q's order just before it was to go out. Even Edward arrived downstairs with a smile as the living room was over taken with gifts.

"Is that?" Edward questioned looking perplexed, then delighted at the large box blocking the entire set of French doors and blocking out nearly half of the light.

"I called when I found out Brenda was coming, and they agreed to include it and bill you for it later, I knew how much you liked it," Alice confirmed.

"I don't give you enough credit Alice," Edward pointed at her, "Charlie's going to love it." He ran his hand over the Santa Claus cover box.

"Breakfast Jason? Cook has set up finger foods, so Christmas doesn't need to be delayed," she pointed at the buffet.

"Say thank you, Jason and take the god damn plate and actually act like a member of this family for once," Edward sniped as Jason had been about to refuse. Who knew how many more Christmases he had left? Who knew how many of them any of them had left? He would have done anything for another Christmas with Jason, but this one would have to do.

Jason's jaw twitched.

"I think I hear Charlie," Alice said thanking god the little boy was up.

"Charlie, don't you dare run down those stairs," Brenda could be heard threatening.

Jason was quick to the door with Edward on his heels, they were controlled enough to not let out a sigh of relief as Charlie had indeed slowed and was taking the stairs at a normal pace.

Brenda was rolling her eyes to Monica as Monica chuckled as she patted her on the back.

"He found me right?" Charlie said as he once more started to run as he hit the bottom step.

"Go look for yourself," Jason replied with a smile.

"Woah," was all Charlie could be heard saying as he entered the room.

"Did he get a good haul?" Monica asked with a smile as she reached her son.

"I've seen toy stores with less," Jason admitted.

The women both laughed.

"Wow," his mother was heard saying as she entered the room.

"Nice pajamas," he held in the chuckle over the bright red flannel pajama set covered in candy canes.

"Yea" Brenda rolled her eyes, "this is what Lois sends from Paris."

"Still better than your normal pajamas," he laughed.

She hit him as they walked into the room.

-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-

"What on earth is going on in here?" Tracy asked walking into the room.

"Santa's workshop explode?" Luke questioned with a sneer. "Hey Brenda," Luke cheered up considerably considering his wife had put a foot to his back and shoved him out of bed this morning.

"What's he doing here?" Tracy made a puckered face at Jason, who had just been handed Brenda's plate.

Brenda rewarded Tracy with an evil look as she flung herself towards Luke, "Merry Christmas Luke."

"Merry Christmas to you too doll face, this is a nice surprise. I would have gotten up if you told me Brenda was here."

Tracy loudly sighed, "Obviously I didn't know they were here. I'm assuming that's your child underneath all that wrapping paper?"

"Hey I got another microscope!"

"Don't be surprised if you get one more," Monica chuckled knowing hers and Edward's hadn't been opened yet.

"Charlie come stand and say hi to Tracy and Luke," Brenda ordered.

"K," he flung himself off the floor grabbing a pastry from Jason's plate as he walked by. He realized his mistake afterwards as he approached them with a full mouth and looked up at his mother in confusion, "Mer-"

"Chew and swallow," she said ruffling his light brown hair, "they'll wait."

Tracy rolled her eyes. She looked down a moment later with a blatantly fake smile on her face, just as he looked up, "Merry Christmas. I'm Charlie," the pastry was passed over to his left as he extended his right.

"Mer-" the word caught in Tracy's throat, she cleared it, "Merry Christmas Charlie, I'm Tracy," she said composing herself.

"Haha, really?" Luke chuckled, "this kid came from you?"

Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Charlie," Luke said suddenly leaning over and scooping the kid up, "I'm Luke. Try not to be so formal in the house or you'll make Edward happy and we can't have that, can we old man?" He finished his question by returning the boy to the floor and looking over at Edward.

"Looked in the mirror recently Luke? Charlie come sit down and finish your Danish, you're getting crumbs on the floor," eager to have Charlie away from Luke's corrupting forces.

"Awww," Luke appeared in pain as the little boy did exactly that, going to sit next to his pops on the couch. "Brenda," Luke whined.

She laughed, "Hey I had nothing to do with that."

"So what have you been up to Miss International Supermodel," Luke said flinging his arm around Brenda as she laughed.

Tracy cleared her throat, "I'm going to see if Cook has thought to prepare something a little more nutritious than," she made a face, she extending a perfectly manicured finger at the food, "that."

-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-

"Hey Spanky," Luke said running down the hall after his wife, "come on you can't be jealous of Brenda. I mean hell, I still remember her from when she had baby fat."

"Brenda was a teenager Luke, it was hardly baby fat," Tracy said rolling her eyes, trying to keep up the façade. She tried to turn, but Luke, held her arm.

"Don't shut me out Tracy," Luke said suddenly maturing for a split second. "Just get it out there."

She turned back with tears starting to glisten in her eyes, "He has my mother's eyes."

"What?" That statement threw Luke.

"Charlie has my mother's eyes."

"A lot of kids have blue eyes," Luke shook his head. Not that he had even noticed the kid's eyes, to compare them to Lila's.

"Not my mother's eyes Luke," she cut him off.

"T-"

"I spent more years than I am willing to acknowledge looking at my mother's eyes Luke, so don't try to tell me they aren't."

"Tracy, I think you might just be overreacting, I mean it makes sense that you'd want to see Lila today."

"Don't try to placate me Luke, I know what I saw. It never did make sense why Daddy was so nice to him." She shook her head and tried to brush it off, it was less traumatic now that she'd had a moment to deal with it, "It's Christmas let's just try to get through it."

-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-

"Okay see this is probably the coolest gift ever and I mean ever that I've given," Brenda said, "I kind of want to take it back."

Jason's eyes remained focused on her, as always a step away from a roll. "Are you giving it to me or not?" His eyes keeping their focus.

"It's beyond awesome," she said hanging it over.

He let out a short sigh, then a grimace as he looked down at the package. Silver with large white, glittery polka dots.

She was smirking by the time he looked back up.

Sure enough even after only seconds of contact it was all over his fingertips.

"Aren't you going to open it Jason?" Charlie questioned before the sparring could commence.

"Yea," he curtly nodded, "of course."

He tried his best to ignore the glitter that would stay with him for days, pleased to at least feel a book under his fingers.

Laminated with a cover full of Brenda's silver and black swirls that he was used to seeing when she got bored and started doodling and a large title proclaiming, "The Adventures of Charlie Sawyer."

He was smiling as he looked up, "You guys made me a book?"

"It's better than a book," Charlie answered.

"It's a travel guide," Brenda knowingly smiled.

"Everywhere we've been since June," Charlie added.

"Well the interesting places," Brenda shrugged.

Jason laughed and opened the book. Each back facing page held a photograph, sometimes of them, sometimes of something from the city and a short blurb underneath about the best and worst of each location, its facing page held a drawing from Charlie based on it.

"Do you like it?" Charlie was quick to question after Jason had looked at the first pages.

He looked up in surprise, forgetful he wasn't alone, "Yea." He nodded, "Your mom was right, this actually the best gift ever."

Charlie beamed, "Cool." Then turned away.

Brenda smirked up at him, "I totally made up for the year I bought you shirts and ties."

"You earned your gift this year," Jason said with itching fingers, eager to dive back into the book. The sight of Charlie though with wide eyes and ruffled hair already opening his next gift made Jason rethink that.

-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-

"Wow," the Spencer family said in unison as they walked into the Quartermaine's living room.

"Did a toy store explode?" Lucky questioned.

"Ha," Luke clapped his hands together, "I told you," he declared to his wife.

"Actually you said Santa's workshop, which if I didn't already know your son was more mature than you, it would be quite telling," his wife replied dryly.

"Good one Tracy," Edward said shifting around in his seat.

"You're not one to speak Edward," Jason couldn't help but reply and Monica couldn't help but snicker.

"Uh Jason," Liz said with shock in her voice, "I didn't see you down there," she referred to his spot in front of the couch, nearly hidden out of view by Edward who was sharing the couch with Tracy. Jason closest to his mother.

"Merry Christmas," Jason said as he stood.

"Merry Christmas," Lucky nodded uncomfortably.

"Merry Christmas," the two boys chimed in unison, oblivious to the truth.

Liz nodded uncomfortably.

"Your presents are safe over here," Monica said standing with a smile, "we had to keep them away from the melee this morning."

"Yea," Lucky said with a nod at the mess, "it looks like you were attacked."

"Okay Cook just gave me nine million choices for hot chocolate, why would I want-" Brenda stopped her confused statement as she saw Lucky and Liz.

"Brenda?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Oh my god Lucky," she smiled then laughed as she saw the kids, "you're all grown up with kids."

He laughed and waved a hand, "yea that happens. Brenda, you remember Liz and these are our sons," he placed his hands on his sons' shoulders, "Cameron and Jake."

"Pleased to meet you guys," she nodded with a smile, "I have a little boy around your age, he's in the kitchen making sure the hot chocolate has enough whipped cream and marshmallows. Al-"

Alice cut Brenda off, "I'll make sure Cook knows to add 4 more cups and many more cookies," Alice replied with a smile.

"Thank you and tell Charlie, he's finally got people more interesting than us to play with."

Alice laughed down the hall.

"Come sit down," Monica said with a smile.

"Yea take a load off," Luke said stretching out further.

"I swear to god Luke if you go into that dinosaur…" Brenda threatened walking further into the room.

"Who the hell thinks excavating a bunch of plastic bones on Christmas is fun?" Luke rolled his eyes, then rolled his head to the side, "Hey cowboy remember that time out in Arizona and those city slickers?"

"Yea the gator bones you convinced them were a, which dinosaur was it again?"

"Phytosaur," Luke nodded with a grin.

"I think I use that on my hair," Brenda said walking in between Luke and Tracy so she could return to her spot on the floor.

"How exactly did you get gator bones in Arizona Dad?"

"Paco Flores," another nod as he was lost in his glory days.

"Yea his name was Frank Dad."

"Frank's boring, Paco now that's-"

"Is anyone actually interested in this story?" Edward deprecatingly questioned.

"I always love your stories Luke," Brenda's head titled back to look at him.

"Thank you, princess. Have I told you lately how smart you were to get out of this family?"

"Luke!" Monica's scolding quickly volleyed across the room.

"Oh right, he's your kid," he took a sip of his drink, "sorry." He frowned looking over at his own grandchildren, "Oh who's raising you?" He had no choice but to stand, "Stash of gifts in the corner and you two standing still," he shook his head, "Mr. Manners can open six before faster than you can tell him to stop."

Brenda laughed, "He is my kid Luke."

-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-

"Oh wow," Lucky said as he started flipping through the book Jason had left on the table, "this is great."

Brenda gave Jason an, 'I told you so' look over the dinosaur they were now constructing together as the boys played dinosaurs with a different set.

"I said the same thing," Jason defended himself.

"How often do you guys travel?" He asked glancing up from the pages.

"We've been on the road since late June," Brenda answered with a smile.

"What about school?" Liz was quick to question.

"Primary school doesn't technically start for him until next year. I had him in an American school last year. We were just going to travel for the summer, but then we were having fun so..." she shrugged her shoulders.

"So he's going to transfer to a public school when you return?" Liz asked in confusion.

"Oh no, he's going back to his. I spent two years picking out that school, we're staying there," she laughed at herself.

"Aren't you worried he's going to fall behind," there were several snorts from around the room that followed Liz's question.

"They wanted him to skip this year anyway; we're breezing through his workbooks and with me as his teacher, that's impressive." She shot a deadly look at Jason.

His hands lifted, "You said it, I didn't."

"Is that Brooke and Lois in Hong Kong?" Lucky asked.

"Yea apparently she's going to be huge over there any day now," Brenda smiled thinking of her best friend and goddaughter.

"So what does this say?" Lucky asked bending down to Charlie.

Charlie looked up briefly at his drawing, "Chá ér sī."

"Is that your name in Chinese?" Lucky asked with a smile at the boy whose attention he only half held.

"Yea."

"Can you say anything else in Chinese?" Lucky was still prompting with a smile as he tried to engage the boy.

"Nǐ huì shuō yīng yǔ má," blue eyes once more lifted up to Lucky.

"What does that mean?" Lucky's lips couldn't help but once more twitch up in a smile. He already liked the kid.

"Do you speak English," Charlie nodded, "we used that one a lot."

Lucky laughed, "That's probably a good one to know."

"I'm going to learn more before we go again. Right Mom?" He turned to look at Brenda.

"Yea next time you're in charge for when we have the genius idea of exploring the country side."

"Chinese is cool," he nodded succinctly.

"Yea I mean they've got all these cool drawings for words," Lucky sat down at the desk as he pointed at the book.

"They're characters," Charlie corrected.

"Yea they are," he stared at the boy in amazement. Suddenly the fact that they had inherited one of three spare microscopes wasn't shocking. "Are you sure you're only five Charlie?"

"I'm an old soul," he nodded simply again and went back to playing.

Brenda let out a snort.

-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-

"I think we need to go on that," Cameron nodded outside with his nose nearly pressed up against the glass doors.

"I don't know," Jason was quick to answer. "With all the snow, I don't think it'll be that safe."

"Is my hearing playing tricks on me Monica? Or did I just hear the word safe come out of Jason's mouth."

"Oh my god Jason," Brenda shook her head, "it's a toy truck."

"UTV," he corrected her.

"Terrain Jason," she shook her head.

"It's a kid's toy Brenda," he said looking at the red monstrosity Alice had purchased on behalf of Edward once she learned Charlie would have a yard to ride it in.

"Not like they're riding it by the pool," she dryly countered.

"We'll be good," Charlie joined in from his spot next to Cameron by the door.

"Yea," Jake vehemently shook his head.

Jason physically looked pained as he realized he was going to have to dash his boy's desire, "Jake, I'm sorry you're-"

"Oh sweetie," Liz said rushing over to him, "you're still a little too young for it. I'm sorry. But look at how many great toys you have to play with here."

"Yea come on champ," Lucky nodded, "your mom and I will stay indoors and play with you."

"Does this mean I can go?" Cameron was quick to question.

"Yes," Liz nodded, "but be careful."

"Come on," Brenda said hopping to her feet with a smile, "let's go get our coats on."

-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-

They all watched on and off as the boys played in the UTV with Brenda, Jason and Alice hovering near them. Even Lucky had snorted in laughter as Jason gave them a thorough talking to as he inspected the truck and repeatedly adjusted their seatbelts.

It was while Edward was peeking out that they got a chortle, "Oh she just got Jason right in the face with a snowball."

"Try not to take so much pleasure in it Edward," Monica dryly responded as she read the paper.

"Oh my," he exclaimed in shock.

Monica thought about it for a moment, "Oh what is it?" she gave in and asked

"He tackled her into a snow pile," laughter tricked out with the words.

"Is Brenda alright?" she automatically questioned, Brenda's hip had been a hassle for years.

"I would assume so, since they're now rolling around in the snow," the laughter faded to a serious face. "Oh Alice unhooked the boys, they're in for it now," the smile returned.

Liz walked over in time to see Jason on his back with Charlie in his grasp flying over him before being settled into the snow himself. She didn't dare look back to Jake and Lucky playing on the floor, he would see it in her eyes if she did. That could have been them. Jason could have had that family with them…Lucky chose her. Lucky chose her and her two sons above all else. She had to remember that. Lucky was real. Not Jason, not Nikolas. Lucky, her Lucky.

-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-

"I have snow in places that shouldn't be cold," Brenda said shivering as they came in the front door.

"Yea," Jason said with wide eyes, this was uncomfortable even by his standards.

"Oh god I need to change," she fumbled trying to kick off her boots; Jason held her upright.

"Should I take the boys upstairs to get changed?" Alice asked as she got the final shoe off of Cameron.

"Yea just dig through, I'm sure something will fit Cam."

"I can't believe I'm asking this," Jason said looking down at his clothing, by the time he looked back up Brenda's eyes were sparkling, "you bought me clothing right?"

"Jason, you have pretty much complained about every single item of clothing I've even bought for you."

"Since when has me complaining about anything stopped you from doing it?"

Lips twitched up.

"Thank god."

"You're welcome," she smirked.

-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-

"Oh stop your whining," was the final part of their bicker as Brenda walked into the living room. "Hot chocolate?" she questioned seeing 3 missing boys.

"More likely marshmallows with a dash of hot chocolate," Lucky smiled.

The room laughed.

"Thank you Alice," Jason was overheard saying just before he walked into the room as Alice took his boots to put them to dry.

Dark blue jeans, a grey cashmere v-neck sweater, his feet encased in only a pair of black socks.

"I think we're experiencing a Christmas miracle," Edward said looking at his youngest grandson.

Brenda laughed and tossed her own grey sweater and jean covered body into a chair.

Jason glared at Brenda and wondered how much longer he had to stay.

Monica and Liz couldn't help, but study the two former spouses. Brenda's entire outfit form fitting, a skinny tight grey sweater with white peeking out from the bottom both of which curved onto the dark skinny jeans. Jason's sweater was darker and had a black tee shirt peeking out of the v-neck. There was something about the two that was intriguing. Their apparent contrasts, his fair to her dark, her short to his tall, her ease and fluidity in movements to his stiff and them in slightly matching outfits.

"Where'd you get the clothing from?" Liz asked with a smile, the pair of them together made her uncomfortable, but she knew them, she knew Jason, nothing would ever happen between the two.

":Brenda has a shopping addiction," he said settling himself into a chair.

"Hey don't knock it, otherwise you'd be in Edward's pajamas right now," she pointed a finger at him.

"I have no complaints, now that it's not my money you're spending, what you spend it on is your thing."

"So would this be a bad time to tell you I need money?" she questioned with a straight face.

He simply remained staring at her.

Her lips twitched up.

Monica couldn't help, but laugh with a hand covering her mouth. She cleared her throat to interrupt the silent standoff, "Well Jason, I think you look wonderful. You made excellent purchases this year Brenda."

"Thank you," she said adjusting in the chair, she turned back to Jason, "you should try being grateful."

"We're not having this conversation here," he said doing his best to ignore her.

"You know most people would be happy to not sit around in wet underwear."

Lucky chortled, "She bought you underwear?" There was something incredibly oddly perverse about that. Jason Morgan, enforcer for Sonny Corinthos, more often than not a cold blooded statue, despite the fact that he had not only slept with Lucky's wife, but fathered his son. Something so ordinary and mundane as having underwear purchased for him.

Monica's hand went up again as she tried to stifle the laugh.

Brenda doubled over laughing.

Liz looked at them oddly and wished Luke and Tracy hadn't wandered out of the room, they would have been sure to put a stop to this.

-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-

Liz was grateful when the children returned and stopped the Brenda and Jason show, that quickly passed though as Luke and Tracy were summoned to the room by Edward and Alice was called in to take a picture as Edward muttered under his breath about Jason finally looking like an adult. After several group shots were taken with Ethan walking into the living room for the very last one, they broke down into smaller groups for pictures. She watched as Jason looked away as Jake took his obligatory pictures with their family. Then she felt her heart seize as she watched Jason and Brenda pose with Charlie in between them, she felt that knife twist as Edward and Monica joined them on the couch.

By the time Charlie had climbed into Jason's lap and let out a yawn, she had been ready to scream, 'That's not your son, your son is over here, he's with me.'

She didn't though. She remembered that Brenda would be gone soon. **She** had lain with him in Brenda's bed. Then she remembered Brenda's room, perfectly kept for her, despite all the years she had been gone.

Then she realized there was a minor squabble emerging between the two and despite herself, she felt joy.

"Oh come on," Brenda's voice grew louder.

"No, it's Christmas," Jason quickly vetoed her idea again.

"Exactly, I have gifts and Carly has to be nice," she smiled as she shrugged, _it was almost cute Jason thought he could win._

He remained silent.

"Oh come on, I just want to see the baby, soft baby skin and baby smell," she wistfully sighed. "Then hear the hellish cry and remember why I don't want a baby," she smirked.

"No babies," Charlie vehemently agreed.

Jason laughed.

"Come on, ten minutes Jason," she nearly pouted.

"Charlie's half asleep."

"No I'm not," he was quick to sit up.

"Whatever he can nap at Robin's, it's not like he's going to want to play with Emma."

"Babies aren't fun," Charlie nodded.

"Ten minutes," Jason prompted.

She smiled.

"And you'll be ready to go in five?"

"But-"

"I'm leaving in five minutes," Jason didn't budge.

She frowned, then hopped off the couch.

"Five minutes," he yelled after her.

"That was just mean Jason," Monica told her smirking son.

Edward repeatedly tried to clear his throat, hiding his amusement, rather than let his grandson know, for a brief second he was almost proud of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN **(actually read me):

This was started prior to what was shown on GH, so there will be a NYE party at the Metro Court.

Very little Jason in this, I think I may do flashbacks later on because I don't have any clear scenes in my head for them in between Christmas and NYE.

Thanks for reading and WOOHOO with the reviews people.

* * *

Carly and Jax's:

"Don't worry, I got it," Carly yelled as she heaved herself upright from the couch and grabbed the crutches Jax had given her that morning. Her boys had disappeared with one of their new video games and Jax had taken Jocelyn upstairs to deal with a dirty diaper. Damn kids, they were getting coal next year for sure.

She looked out the door first, _Jason. _She smiled as she opened it, glad her best friend had come by.

The smile died and confusion settled upon her face, _why was there a kid next to him? _

"Merry Christmas," Jason quickly offered.

"Merry-" she began, still confused.

"What the hell happened to the front of your house?"

The smile completely died, _he hadn't…_

He had, Brenda stepped into view from the edge of the porch where she had been leaning out to see the display now in her bushes.

"What's she doing here?" Carly quickly asked.

"Oh come on Carly, it's Christmas, is that any way to treat your former neighbor," Brenda chirped.

"What is she doing here," she repeated the question.

"I come bearing gifts for the newest Jacks," she offered.

Carly gave Brenda a dirty look up and down and saw her empty handed.

"She's kind of like Mom," Charlie stage whispered to Jason.

"Honey, who's at the door?" Jax asked as he walked towards his wife, "Brenda," he smiled, which quickly died when his wife shot a look back at him.

"Ooh baby!" Brenda's eyes went wide.

"Oh no you stay away from my daughter," Carly threatened as Brenda went towards the baby.

"Sweetheart it's Christmas," Jax reminded.

"Charlie, give her the bag, material possessions should-"

"Brenda-" Jason snapped.

Carly smirked.

"Carly," Jax scolded.

Brenda smirked back.

Jason and Jax sighed in unison.

"Everyone in the house," Jax ordered. "It's good to see you Charlie," Jax nodded.

"Good to see you too,:" he replied.

"Give me Jocelyn," Carly ordered as Brenda started to coo to the baby, she was about to remove from Jax's arms.

"Carly, you're on crutches," Jax pointed out.

"I don't care, I'll hop," she vehemently defended her order.

"I'm really sorry Charlie," Jason said as he looked on as Jax tried to break up the squabble between the two women.

"Eh, I'm kinda used to it," he replied with a shrug not being phased by it. "We don't have to watch do we?"

"No, let's go find Michael and Morgan."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Robin's house:

She sighed as she smiled as she opened the back door to her rental. Charlie had drifted off during the short ride. She looked at her own sweet baby, who was quickly leaving all traces of babyhood behind. His cheeks held the slightest trace of baby fat that had all but disappeared by the time he hit one, paired with the fact that he had always been tall for his age. Still though, she still saw her little baby when he was asleep. She undid his belt and lifted him into her arms, she couldn't carry him for long anymore, but it still felt as amazing as it had when he was born. The feeling even more special than his early years because it happened rarely and would soon fade entirely, she dropped a kiss down to his silky brown locks as she carefully maneuvered up the driveway watching for patches of ice.

"Shhhh," left Brenda's lips as she smiled as the door opened, silencing her friend before she could even begin to respond. "Can I put him down somewhere?"

"Yea," Robin smiled back is a hushed whisper and she let out a loud, "Shhh," to the room and waved Brenda to follow her.

"That's Robin's friend, Brenda, right?" Matt asked Patrick, who was on the floor with Emma.

"Kid," was the single word answer.

"I'm just asking her name," Matt tried to keep a straight face.

"Lisa," Patrick reminded.

"We're just friends," his brother countered.

"You brought a friend to my house on Christmas Eve?" he looked at his brother in annoyance.

"You would have been bored to death without us."

-o-o-o-o-

Robin pouted as she was finally coaxed out of her bedroom, where they left the sleeping boy that Robin hadn't wanted to stop admiring, "He's huge."

"90th percentile," Brenda nodded in agreement.

"He was so…" Robin shook her head.

"I know every time I blink, he grows another foot and knows another language," she shook her head. "Didn't growing up take forever for us?"

"We got old," Robin pouted further.

"I swear I was just at prom and you were running over skunks," Brenda tacked on the end with a smirk.

"Two blinks and you'll be teaching him how to drive," Robin smirked right back.

"Not funny," she said looping her arm into her best friend's, "where's Mac and Maxie?"

"They left awhile ago, they didn't come by for long, how long are you staying?"

Matt's ears perked up for that last question as they walked back into the room.

"New Year's if there's something good going on."

"There's a party at the Metro Court," he threw in.

Brenda turned her attention to the voice and couldn't help, but smile, "I don't know that's Carly's hotel, she'd probably put a laxative in my champagne. I'm Brenda," she nodded still holding onto Robin.

"Matt, Matt Hunter," he nodded back. "Between the four of us, I'm sure we could manage to keep your champagne safe, I think I can manage to commandeer a few uncorked bottles."

Brenda laughed and disengaged from Robin, "Maybe." She smiled brightly at both men, "So who wants to go get Emma's gifts from the car because I have had enough of the outdoors today."

-o-o-o-o-

"This is going to be bad," Robin said once more reclining in her husband's arms now that their guests had left and Emma was asleep.

"Hmm?" he murmured half asleep.

"Brenda and Matt," she was wide awake.

"Brenda's just here for a few days and Matt doesn't do kids," he tried to reassure.

"Brenda has this…" she frowned, "thing for bad boys. And guys with Brenda... You never saw Sonny and Jax over her. It was not pretty. Luis drugged her and tried to kill her exes to keep her with him."

"Well I doubt my brother is going to become a homicidal maniac over a woman with a child, even one as-" he stopped himself.

"What?" she questioned, humor began returning to her voice.

"Fun as Brenda."

"Fun really? That's the word you're using?"

"And nice."

"Fun and nice? Really? Are you sure you don't want to use the word hot?"

"Well of course she's moderately attractive, didn't she model until she had Charlie?"

"Moderately attractive?" she laughed turning in his arms.

"You're way hotter," he swore with a smile.

"Mmmhmm," she nodded at him, "so my mom is-"

"Emma's asleep," he reminded, "last Christmas with peace and quiet."

"I am so going to torture you about this later," she laughed before she kissed him.

"Trust me I know," he groaned.

-o-o-o-o-

The Quartermaines (New Year's Eve 2009 ):

"There is a reason you're my best friend," Robin decided as she stood in a guest room at the Q's.

Brenda chuckled as Robin was checking out herself in the black, sequined, strapless dress that she had borrowed, in a mirror, "Yea, you're hot." She walked over to stand next to her, "Actually, we're both ridiculously hot." She took a moment to admire herself in the skintight gold dress she had on, the woven, sweetheart strapless neckline, was amazing and well worth the splurge last month.

"I don't even want to know how much this dress cost," Robin said pulling back the loose curls she and Brenda had spent ages creating.

Brenda laughed again, "Like half the price of this one and it's older, so spill on yourself before me," she mimicking Robin's movement, pulling her straightened hair back over her shoulders.

Robin sighed, "I want your shoes."

Brenda laughed, "That is where I draw the line; you'd break your neck and I want to dance."

Robin sighed again.

"Do you want to walk in with them on and then you can change?" Brenda chuckled.

"No," she pouted.

Brenda laughed yet again, the now empty bottle of champagne only slightly contributing to that, she'd forgotten how good this felt, getting ready to go out with her 'little sis.' "I'm going to go pee before we go out in the cold."

_It was brutally cold outside, _Robin thought with a frown, wondering if she should do the same. Surprising Patrick with her super hot look would be seriously less effective is she ran past him and into the restroom. She double checked her bag while she was waiting for Brenda and noticed a new text.

**Patrick **

_Matt changed his shirt and tie 3 times. He's got it bad. He's like a giddy school girl. _

She snorted, then quickly looked around in fear, praying no one had heard her. _This was going to be ridiculous. _Matt kept shooting down any suggestion of his interest in Brenda, yet he managed to invite himself to dinner Monday when Brenda was coming over. Yesterday when they'd been at Kelly's he'd happened to be there as well and got himself invited to sit down. Not to mention every time Brenda had stopped by the hospital for a quick hello, Matt managed to get there before she left. _It would be pathetic if it weren't so funny. _

And what did her best friend do? She flipped her hair, laughed and managed to make frequent physical contact with Matt.

This was going to turn out so poorly, but damn it if wasn't funny to watch.


	4. Chapter 4

As requested by Salena, a new chapter. There is NO Jason in this chapter. Hence me losing interest in writing it, damn Franco. :-P

Who wants to pick the next update? Thanks for reading guys!

* * *

**Part Four**

"Husband," Robin cried out as she flung herself towards Patrick.

"They're even drunker than I thought they were," Edward replied in awe, he'd assumed he'd had a pretty good idea of their level of intoxication after enduring the 15 minute limo ride with them incessantly giggling.

"I may be pumping their stomachs before the night is done," Monica agreed.

"Oh dear lord, it's like dumb and dumber," was Edward's next reaction as Matt had managed to keep himself composed as he greeted everyone, but as he helped Brenda with her coat, he went slack jawed over the short gold dress.

"Oh be nice Edward, they're young," Monica sighed as she was helped out of her coat by an attendant.

"I don't want that fool around Charlie," he scowled.

"They're only here for a few more-" she stopped and stared at her father-in-law, "what do you have up your sleeve?"

"Nothing, I'm appalled you'd even-"

"Edward, don't you dare do anything that is going to alienate Brenda," she threatened.

"Oh look, there's Chadwich," he pointed at a member of the hospital board and took off as Monica frowned after him.

-x-x-x-x-

"Herve Leger and Louboutins, _you_ were married to Jason Morgan?" Diane asked with sarcastic feigned shock.

Robin laughed, "Brenda meet Diane."

"Pleasure," she said extending her hand. "You look lovely as well Robin, Robert Rodriguez?"

"Impressive," Brenda said taking hers.

"Yes well someone has to have a modicum of taste in this town otherwise we'd all be running around in our flannel pajamas, not that any self-respect-"

"I can hear you, Diane," Alexis announced from several feet away.

"You were supposed to," she yelled back..

"Oh my god is Mac flirting with Alexis?" Brenda asked in a low voice to Robin, forgetting about the woman in front of her.

"Aren't they so cute at that age?" Robin pouted and hugged Brenda's arm.

"Neither of you are old enough that I can't still ground you," Mac yelled over. He shook his head at Alexis, "Maybe a night in jail would earn me some respect."

"Just don't forget to toss Diane in as well," her eyes sparkled.

"Were we that loud?" Brenda asked Robin.

"We were totally not that loud," Robin shook her head in drunken indignation. "Uncle Mac, either hears everything or nothing."

"Let's get you another drink girls and we'll have a nice little chat," Diane said walking around the girls and breaking into their link, hooking her arms into theirs, gleeful over the gossip she was about to find out about her employers.

-x-x-x-x-

Matt didn't like the thought of having to wait until midnight to kiss her. She settled into his body at the perfect height and knowing the killer heels she had on that were making her that perfect height…He ordered his mind off her fuck me feels.

"You're quiet," she whispered.

"I'm dancing," he responded.

"You can't dance and talk at the same time?" her voice sparkled.

He looked down and cursed himself for the action. She was looking up with that smile, the smile put the heels to shame. "Not with you."

"Almost kinda smooth Drake 2.0-"

"2.0?"

She simply smirked at him.

"New and improved, I can live with that," he smiled, he could deal with being a Drake to her.

"Thought you could," she smirked again.

-x-x-x-x-

_Midnight. _Never in his life had he wanted a day to end as desperately as he wanted this one to end. Hours dragged on, then minutes, then seconds, then finally she was in his arms as she should have been the whole night only he had been forced by the social niceties to behave.

She had been worth the wait, just as he had known she was going to be, she gave as good as she got. Then he stared in shock as she was pulled away from him. He had been waiting days for that kiss and her being yanked away when he had barely started…

Robin hugged her first, then Patrick, then Edward, then Monica, an endless sea of people passing Brenda along, keeping her away from him.

"Do you ever get so sick and tired of being good?" she questioned seconds after she finally found her way back to him.

"I try never to be good," he smirked.

"This means nothing," she said pulling him in by his tie.

-x-x-x-x-

"Stop smirking Dr. Hunter, it's unprofessional," Epiphany ordered him.

_Had he been smirking?_ His smirk grew bigger. Last night flashed through his head followed by the memory of waking up to her leaving, followed by the memory of their long kiss goodbye, then rolling onto her pillow in the hotel room and breathing in her scent as he drifted back to sleep.

He shook it off, ordering the smile off his face. She was leaving in a few days. She had a kid. Seriously she was leaving. In a few days. Which meant he had a few more days. The smirk returned.

-x-X-x-

The first day of a new year and Monica Quartermaine was filled with regrets for the years that had passed. Walking into GH with Charlie's hand in hers she wondered why she hadn't spent more time doing this with her boys. She wondered how she had been so caught up in her career and her relationships that she had neglected the most important part of her life. She could trace the fates that befell her children back to her and her mind often did. Four children lost because she had repeatedly made the wrong choices. One little boy holding her hand who was sad because of Jason's early morning visit where he told the little boy that he was sorry, but that he'd miss the rest of his visit. Charlie didn't need to know that Jason had turned himself in to the PCPD after he left, the reason Alice was with them and the guards trailing them discreetly. He didn't need to know that root of it all traced back to her.

They joined a sea of other families at the movies, they waited in the endless concession line and had their feet stick to the movie theater floor and she realized she could count on one hand how often she had taken her boys when they were children. They had gone with nannies and told her about it afterward, but it wasn't the same. She hadn't seen their faces light up, heard their belly laughter, had to rush them out of the theater for a bathroom break midway. She had barely even noticed the singing chipmunks on the screen; she was too caught up in the boy next to her.

"Maybe we'll go to the zoo tomorrow," she suggested to him.

"Jason said he'd take me," he was quick to reply.

The lump got caught in Monica's throat, "I know Jason wanted to take you, but you heard what he said this morning-"

"Jason will take me," he adamantly declared.

"Char-"

"Jason's taking me," he looked up with large blue eyes without an ounce of doubt in them.

Her mouth just barely opened, still no idea the words that would emerge from them when the elevator pinged. She just nodded to him as they waited for the passengers to disembark, "Want to press the button? We're going to six," she said as they stepped in.

He smiled brightly and slammed his palm into the button.

-x-x-x-

"I need your help this afternoon young man," Edward said over breakfast as Charlie was inhaling a plate of blueberry pancakes.

He looked over with his mouth full.

"What's up?" Brenda replied for her son.

"It's been almost a year since Annabelle-" he stopped himself, "Alice and I have been thinking the house needs another dog."

"A dog!" Charlie's eyes went wide and a mouth full of pancakes didn't stop him from talking.

"A what?" Brenda's eyes were wide as well.

"A dog Brenda," Edward said dismissing her, "a puppy. Lila told me after she got Annabelle that she thought all houses should have a dog and I've realized she was right."

"Really?" Charlie's eyes were still wide and the syrup covered pancakes were forgotten.

"Edward," Brenda's voice was firm and her eyes were livid.

"He'll be over at 1," Edward pulled his napkin from his lap, "now I need to go into the office, but I'll be back in time for lunch, I expect to see you both."

-x-x-X-x-x-

"I'm going to kill him," Brenda fumed as her son was gaga over the five dogs that had arrived at the Quartermaine mansion. _It would serve him right if Charlie requested them all._

"Oh now Miss-"

Brenda shot a look over at her.

"Sorry Brenda. Mr. Q hates to admit it, but he gets lonely."

Brenda rolled her eyes, "Yea like this is really going to be his dog."

Charlie was in a fit of giggles as the puppies continued to climb all over him, washing every spot of exposed skin with their tongues. "I think you need them all!"

Brenda smirked.

"Five dogs is completely beyond Alice's control," replied Edward not looking amused by the thought.

"You COULD help," Charlie pointed out, nearly rolling his eyes as well.

"One dog Charlie," Edward reminded. "Now you were saying that yellow one was a what?"

"A golden doodle," Vincent, the ELQ lackey Edward had tasked with this assignment answered, "very popular. The white and black is a Portuguese Water dog like the first dog."

Edward nodded.

"The short haired tan one is a pug," Vincent continued.

"His face looks like it's been smooshed in," Charlie laughed and petted the dog.

"The dog from Men in Black," Vincent leaned in closer to his employer.

"The boy's five," Edward's turn to roll his eye.

"It's a Chinese breed," Vincent loudly replied to the room and Charlie's eyes lit up brighter.

Vincent did his best not to gloat.

"The last one?"

"He's the one from the pound, they think he's a Wheaten Terrier and a Schnauzer,"

"What's a pound?" Charlie was quick to question.

"It's where some dogs go when they're waiting for new homes, like a hotel" Brenda quickly explained hoping that would be the end of it.

He frowned. "Why doesn't he have a home?"

Edward inwardly smiled, pleased that he had guessed appropriately and his request for a shelter dog had been a good one. He turned to Vincent, who looked confused, "Well?"

Vincent's gaze shot back and forth between his employer and the child. _What was he supposed to tell a child? _"The uh, mother was a purebred, they think the father was a schnauzer from the dog park. The owners weren't interested in any dogs that weren't purebreds."

Purebred had already been explained to Charlie by Alice while they were waiting for the dogs to arrive. "So they just got rid of him?" Charlie exclaimed.

"It would seem so, and all of his brothers and sisters have been adopted without him," Edward seamlessly informed Charlie, it wasn't a lie necessarily, for all he knew that could have been the truth.

Brenda once more rolled her eyes and tried to get used to the thought of a dog.

"It's okay we love you even though you aren't a purebred," Charlie said pulling the tan dog in for a hug.

"That will be all Vincent," Edward stood, "why don't we go take the dog for a walk while Vincent gathers up his friends."

"They're all going home right? To their moms?" the little boy said standing with his new dog.

"Of course," Edward nodded and placed a guiding hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Alice where did you put the collar I asked you to buy?"

"It's in the front hall Mr. Q. It's a harness, it's better for puppies. Do you need me to come help you-"

"Nonsense," Edward said waving a hand at her, "I'm sure Charlie and I can figure it out. Now have you thought about a name young man?"

"I think I need to spend some time with him," Charlie replied after a moment thinking about it.

"Smart decision, now let's figure out this contraption Alice got."

Brenda and Alice listened to Edward and Charlie humorous attempts at getting a harness on an excitable dog as they helped Vincent return the dogs to their carriers.

"Damn it dog. Stay still," the frustration was no longer able to be kept from Edward's voice. "Dog get-"

A loud crash followed.

"You, you…" Edward was bright red just like the roses now on the floor.

"I GOT IT!" Charlie exclaimed, "Alvin. Monica's going to love him!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the great reviews on this one too guys! Woohoo there are no more episodes without Brenda being part of the cast. I say we give them a month and then someone organizes some type of petition. Hmm we probably should be taking an active role from them running our soap into the ground anyway. :-P**

Great reviews for WWFO too, you guys have proved your point, I'm back to writing it. That being said voting is returning for next chapter update.

We Were Friends Once

Slippery Slope

Discovering Who You Become

The Adventures of Charlie Sawyer

_(Haha, seriously it's a little sad that I need you guys to focus me, otherwise I just pop around from story to story)_

* * *

**Part Five**

"How's it going?" Robin asked her friend as she gratefully took a sip of the coffee Brenda had brought over to the hospital for her.

Brenda simply gave her a look as she settled into a chair.

"That good?" Robin laughed.

"Alvin managed to take out a table, 3 vases, or 2 vases and 1 was Charlie chasing after him, 1 picture frame, in about 2 hours."

"How exactly did a puppy take out a table?"

"He used a leg as a teething ring."

"Oh my god," Robin said covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yea so obviously then Edward realized he needed one of those pens, so we spent the rest of the night getting Charlie in and out of the pen. And then once we got Charlie to sleep, the dog proceeded to cry in its crate the entire night."

"I repeat. Oh my god."

"Yea," Brenda nodded, "my thoughts exactly."

"Dr. Scorpio?"

Robin turned to the nurse trying to stop laughing.

"Mrs. Demarco's son has a few questions about her medication."

"Thanks, I'll be right there," she nodded. "This shouldn't take long. Can you wait?"

"Go do your thing Doc," Brenda smiled at her.

-o-o-o-

"Oh brother," Epiphany sighed as she saw Matt striding over towards Brenda, "here we go."

"What's going on?" Liz wondered.

"You didn't hear about New Year's Eve?"

"What about it?"

"Those two disappeared pretty much as soon as the clock struck twelve and that one walked around with a smile his entire shift."

"Brenda and Matt?" Elizabeth questioned with wide eyes.

"That's certainly what it looked like."

"But she's," Liz frowned and then realized what she was about to say and realized Brenda was the exact same age as Jason.

"As long as she doesn't have to talk with him or work with him, I say more power to her."

Liz laughed and felt her shoulders lighten.

-o-o-o-

"This is an unexpected surprise," Matt said failing to keep the smile off his face, cool and nonchalant were failing him with this girl.

She smiled back as she looked up. "I stopped by to see Robin."

"And bring her coffee I see?" he nodded at the cup. "None for me?"

"If I brought you coffee, I would have to bring Patrick coffee and then I would have had to bring Monica coffee, then Bobbie and Liz and well Mike doesn't have boxed coffee."

"I'll make you a deal, you bring me coffee, I'll meet you in the stairwell and pour it into one of the cafeteria cups, no one will be the wiser."

She laughed

"Or you could just meet me in the stairwell," he smirked.

She laughed again.

"Or the supply closet," he whispered leaning in closer.

She barked out a laugh this time; then looked around worried.

"I wasn't joking," he said still leaning forward.

She leaned in herself, "I'm a parent."

"That doesn't stop Patrick and Robin."

Her head tilted to the side as she let out a small laugh, she turned back, "Too much information."

"Have dinner with me tonight."

"Once more I'm a parent."

"And where exactly is that child now?"

"That's my point I at least need to see him for dinner," she let out a chuckle.

"On call room?" he tried again.

She once more laughed, her head bobbing as they were inches away from each other.

"Come on, a late dinner. Charlie's five. How late can he be up?"

"You're aware the entire town will talk if they see us out together?"

"The entire town is already talking," he informed her, "you're leaving. Why do you care?"

"This means-"

"Nothing," he finished for her. "So what do you say?"

"9 o'clock. Robin said Fresca is good."

"The soda?"

"Like the Peruvian place on Main Street?"

"I knew that," he nodded.

"What are you two up to?" Robin asked approaching her two friends in worry. Those two heads together could never result in anything good.

"Nothing," Brenda replied innocently looking up with a smile, "get up Matt. I need little sister time."

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

"Dr. Hunter are you whistling?" Epiphany asked with one hand on her hip, the next morning.

The smile quickly fell off his face. "No. What? Of course not," he quickly defended. He'd been humming the tune that had been playing as she walked in to the restaurant, smiled and told him she'd ordered food to go. He was sleep deprived from being up, on and off the entire night and the wakeup he had once more received at 6 when she'd pried herself out of his grasp, but he couldn't remember the last time he felt so damn good.

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

"Alvin!" Charlie exclaimed as he opened the front door and his mother was walking towards him holding the puppy.

"What am I chopped liver?"

"Hi Mom," he said off handedly as he went to scoop away his dog.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"I missed you too!" Charlie exclaimed while laughing, his eyes shut as Alvin vigorously licked his face. "You've got to be starving, it's lunch time."

"Good afternoon Brenda," Edward said walking in with a smile.

"At least someone still greets me, how was your morning?" she asked as the smile returned to her face and she turned to fall into step with him towards the kitchen.

"Good," he nodded.

"So what did you guys decide on? The science center or the kid's museum?"

"Actually Charlie and I decided it would be nice for him to spend some time with children his own age."

"They're kid's museums," she said frowning. "You didn't," she frowned further one it hit her.

"Now Brenda, socialization is an important part of Charlie's education."

"Who are you and what did you do with Edward?" she stopped as they entered the kitchen where Cook was helping Charlie measure out the ingredients for Alvin's lunch.

"Charlie, tell your mother you had fun today," Edward requested.

"It was awesome. Miss Tori said I could bring Alvin before school starts," Charlie smiled.

Brenda turned to Edward.

"The principal said he wouldn't mind having an addition to the class for part or the rest of your visit, he even suggested Charlie could just do half days."

"You do not mean Breton Woods Academy like a half hour away."

"You've heard of it?"

"Mac heard about it," she said crossing her arms.

"It's the only school in the area that offers Mandarin," Edward nodded, "it's crucial if he's to learn the language that he begin young."

"We're not going to be here for that long," she reminded him.

"I'm aware of that Brenda, but I hardly see the harm in letting the boy learn and make friends while you're here."

She gave him another dirty look.

"Charlie, did you have fun today?" Edward asked as Charlie was slowly mixing the dog's food.

"Yea it was cool Mom. They've got butterflies in the class, and two hamsters and a bunny," he said turning back.

"Charlie," Cook scolded as the food started to spill out.

"Sorry," he said turning back. "Is it done?"

"I don't think the dog will care if it isn't," she said looking down at the dog that had already learned when Charlie got up on the stepstool he was about to be fed.

"Do you want to go back? Just for the rest of this week?" Brenda asked as Cook kept a careful hand on him as he stepped off and handed him back the bowl.

"Yea, I promised Ashley and Tommy I'd bring Alvin with me tomorrow."

"Just for this week," she threatened Edward before turning.

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

"Don't take this the wrong way," Patrick said walking up to Brenda at Kelly's, "but what are you doing with my child?"

"Edward kidnapped mine, so I kidnapped yours," she answered with a straight face.

"Ah yes," Patrick nodded, "Mandarin, Robin told me," he said going to sit.

She rolled her eyes.

"So shouldn't you be off enjoying your freedom?" he asked in between chatting to his daughter and making faces.

"Make your wife quit her job and hang out with me," she suggested. "Speaking of your wife," Brenda smiled.

"Sorry I'm late," she smiled and leaned down to kiss her daughter and babble on hellos.

"Another minute and I actually would have taken a bite out of one of these chubby cheeks," Brenda laughed and made a face at the baby as she rubbed her cheek.

"Little bit frightening Bren," Robin laughed as she picked up her menu. "So seriously, give up this whole travel thing and stay and be our nanny because seriously this is more than kind of awesome. Middle of the work day and I'm having lunch with my best friend, daughter and husband."

"Should I be offended that I came in last?" he asked with his eyes narrowing.

"Best for last honey," she said giving his arm a quick rub.

"Please that's just what they tell the people that came in last," Brenda smirked.

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

"Jason!" Charlie came running out of the living room as he heard Jason's voice with Alvin on his heels.

The boy was scooped up into Jason's arms within seconds before Brenda had even made it to the living room's doorway as Alice made a silent exit.

"I missed you. Are we going to the zoo?"

"I missed you too," he said pulling the boy in tighter. "Not today. I don't think we're going to be able to do that this visit."

"We can stay longer," Charlie said pulling back so he could look at Jason, "I like it here. Alvin's too small to travel anyway."

"Still not our dog Charlie," Brenda firmly informed him as she walked towards them and scooped up the mongrel before he could do anymore damage to the house.

"You got a dog?"

"Edward got a dog," she corrected Jason.

"Sounds like Edward," he nodded.

"Everything going okay?" she asked.

"I think so." He hoped Franco was gone. He hoped the threat wasn't real. He hadn't been able to stay away though when Brenda told him Charlie kept asking when he'd be back. They had guards, Jason would abide by Franco's threat, he would follow the rule Franco had set until he could take out Franco, the boy in his arms was enough reason to take heed of the threat.

"Is business over?" Charlie asked because business had been what Jason had told the young boy he had to leave to take care of.

"I hope so."

"Cool want to come in with me for show and tell tomorrow? I was going to bring in my flute, but you're better."

"Show and tell?"

"At school," Charlie eagerly nodded realizing Jason didn't know about school. "You'll love it. It's awesome. Did you know that gow is dog in Chinese?"

"No I didn't," he nodded as he carried Charlie back into the living room following Brenda.

"Yea Miss Tori taught us because of Alvin and māo is cat."

"School," he whispered softly turning to Brenda as Charlie animatedly talked about the class.

"Edward," was her one word answer.

"Ah," he nodded.

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

"But I don't want to go," her little boy sobbed against her.

Brenda's heart was struggling to remain beating even though it was shattered, she didn't know when but at some point travelling had gotten to be too much for him. "You want to go home? See your friends?" She offered.

"This is home," he cried against her.

"Our home is in Rome. Our apartment. Your room, all of your friends, your toys."

"No," he desperately wailed.

"Baby," she tried to console.

"This is home," he repeated. "I don't wanna leave! You can't make me!"

"Sweetie," she tried once more.

He looked up with his sorrowful blue eyes. "This is home," he repeated again.

She nodded slowly back at him, "This is home."

"We're s'possed to be here," he said burying himself into the crook of her shoulder, the sobs starting to ease.

Her eyes closed, almost in pain over that fact. She continued to rub his back as his sobs settled into hiccups as he cried himself to sleep and she was left with the realization that they were home.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Another short chapter because it needed to end at the home realization and geez I've had enough of fillers without Jason. :-P

Umm, okay so Charlie acted like a 5 year old because I meant for him to have this wise moment regarding Port Charles being home and instead he threw a tantrum. And yes Jason's back, we can get back to the interactions that matter. :-P


	6. Chapter 6

**Comments back:**

_Megan:_ Yea Brazen is having serious issues in this fic. I totally just tacked on the end because you said that. Haha the good news is if the end sucks I am putting all the blame on trying to make you happy.

_Tanilc:_ Haha. How about an illness that confines Brenda and Charlie to Jason's PH for a bit?

**Some basics:**

_Brenda's job:_ will be mentioned later on, she's a partial owner of a business.

_(For those not watching in the late 80's-early 90's): _The Nikki and David mentions that we get from Monica…She was in love with him before Alan, he went off to war, she was pregnant, he was supposedly killed. Her daughter, Dawn comes looking for her birth mom years later, she gets involved with Ned, finds out on her wedding day that Monica and Ned slept together prior (he was her tennis instructor), she eventually is killed. David turns up later, alive, with his daughter, Nikki. He dies, AJ falls in love with Nikki, Alan pays her off to leave, AJ nearly kills himself accidentally because of his anguish. –Seriously, no one judge me. My dad didn't believe in cable when I was growing up. I was 7 and watching soaps.-

_AN: I'm still not pleased with this chapter, the majority of it has been written for ages, but there's something wrong/missing. It's Brazen, I know it is. How to get them together before the plot calls for it though…_

_Eh. On with the sto__ry. Btw thanks fo__r the __reviews guys, I __read each one at least a__ dozen times. _

___________

* * *

_

**Part Six**

**The Q's:**

"Stop looking so smug," Brenda informed Edward across the dining room table.

"I hardly know what you're talking about my dear," Edward said as he lifted his soup spoon.

"Oh honestly Edward, give it up," Monica sighed, "you won."

Brenda nodded her thanks at Monica.

"I would hardly call it winning. I am however glad you've finally come to your senses."

Brenda turned with her mouth open to Monica.

"I know," she commiserated.

"Now that yours and Charlie's immediate future it settled, I think it's time we start talking about long term plans."

"He isn't already picking out a college right?" Brenda asked Monica.

"Know-"

"Of course not, I have full faith in Charlie to be able to select his own undergraduate and graduate education. I'm talking about the things that will ensure his place at any school of his choosing, now Vincent has made a list of," he turned looking for Alice.

"Sorry Brenda," she said as she handed off the papers to Edward.

Brenda waved away her concerns, not at all surprised by him.

"Obviously a tutor in Mandarin because the primary language Breton Woods teaches is French."

Brenda nodded since she had promised Charlie that herself.

"Piano-"

"Piano?" Brenda and Monica repeated in unison.

"Yes," Edward nodded, "I don't understand it, but apparently there is some relation between musical education and intelligence."

"He has _no_ interest in music," aside from random sing alongs with her.

"I'm just telling you what the studies say, if anything hopefully it will instill a love of classical music-"

"Or he'll want to become a musician," Brenda quickly cut him off.

That stopped Edward, as images of Ned in leather pants flashed through his mind. "Fair enough," he nodded, "we'll wait until Charlie's older to address that aspect of his education. Now I was thinking soccer and private lessons in tennis."

Monica and Brenda both waited for his explanation.

"Group dynamic and individual competition."

"Did he just use the word compete with my child?" Brenda asked Monica.

"Edward," Monica once more sighed.

"Teaching Charlie to always be his best possible self-"

"How about we ask Charlie if he wants to play any sports?" Brenda countered.

"Fine," Edward acquiesced, "it might be a good idea if you brush up on your tennis skills if you'll be accompanying Charlie to the club this year."

She glared.

Monica couldn't help, but snort.

"I trust you'll use better judgment with your tennis instructors than Monica."

Monica switched to a glare as Brenda bit back a laugh as she was grossed out by the thought of Monica and Ned.

"Now Vincent put down a list of tutors."

"Why would Charlie need tutors?" Brenda wondered aloud.

"Charlie is an incredibly intelligent and gifted child Brenda in a class with twenty other students, it would be gross negligence on our behalf if we didn't-"

Both women were staring at him in shock until finally Brenda shook her head, "He is five Edward. He still hasn't mastered tying his shoes."

"That is hardly-"

"No," she declared.

"Fine, we'll shelve this discussion for later."

-o-o-o-

**Jason's:**

"You're staying?" Jason repeated her words as they both continued to stand inside of his apartment; she had delivered her news without any preface.

She nodded; then shook her head, "He lost it Jason. I mean he just lost it and there was nothing I could say, he just-" she shook her head again, still in shock over it.

"What about Rome? Your job?"

"Keep working the same way I was?" She shrugged. "Sell my shares?" She shook her head. "I don't know. I just know that if he feels so strongly about being here-"

"Are you sure?"

"This is where he wants to be. If this is his home then," she stopped looking elsewhere and once more looked Jason in the eye. "Who am I to take him away from it? A real home was the only thing I wanted when I was his age, if he's found it here who am I to take it away from him," she repeated the only thought she had been having since it happened.

"Are you sure that's for the best? You swore you'd never-"

"You don't remember what it was like not having a home. Not having a real family. I thought I was enough for him, but-" her voice cracked.

"He loves you-"

She nodded, "I know, but it was," her eyes briefly closed, "selfish of me, I think, to keep him to myself."

"Bren-" he stopped and frowned as he heard someone at the door.

"Ah, eeh," Spinelli stumbled over his words, "it is Titania in the Jackal's-"

"Spinelli," Jason stopped him.

It restarted his brain, "Good evening," he nodded.

"Hi Spinelli," she smiled.

"What brings you by?"

"I just wanted to tell Jason that we've decided to stay in Port Charles."

Spinelli brightened, "The Model Mother and Little Socrates will not be continuing on their world adventure?"

She smiled again, "Not right now."

"That is most excellent news," he termed his words for her; she and Robin hadn't been able to stop with the Bill and Ted quotes when he had nicknamed Charlie.

"Well I just wanted to stop by and tell you, I should be getting back to the house," she nodded.

"I'll see you later," Jason nodded back.

"Still coming by tomorrow?"

"Yea, I'll give you a call when I'm on my way over."

"Sounds good, bye Spinelli."

"Titania?" Jason questioned as the door shut.

"Queen of the Fairies?" Spinelli supplied, "the Jackal did strongly consider Helen, for Helen of Troy, but Good Doctor Robin suggested that would be upsetting. Titania, is strong, maternal and creates chaos with her love potion. She has been quite potent in making the males of this town look like asses."

Jason couldn't help but laugh.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning at Robin's:

"So it turns out I am looking for a job, that nanny position still available?" Brenda nonchalantly asked over Robin's kitchen table where they were having coffee the next morning.

Confusion passed over Robin's face and then utter joy right before she launched herself at her best friend.

-o-o-o-

Evening (Matt's place):

"So let me get this straight," Matt said propped up his forearm in bed. "You're ending things because you're going to be living in Port Charles."

She was facing him in a matching position with just the sheet over her, "We agreed this was just a fling."

"You had sex with me to break up with me?" his brow narrowed.

"Breakup would imply that we were together, we're just not going to sleep with each other anymore."

"Because…"

"Because this can't be a holiday fling if I live here."

"And you can't date me because-"

She gave him a look.

"You know you're going to give me a complex pretty soon, since apparently I'm not good enough to be seen out in public with."

"We're at different stages in our life Matt," she reminded him. "I have a kid."

"I get your reputation is important to you, but seriously hasn't the damage already been done. Come on, we keep this casual, no expectations, no obligations. Just fun. Before you self implode trying to be good."

"This means nothing," she informed him yet again as she straddled him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next afternoon (the Qs):

"Nikki?"

Monica looked up from the journal article she was engaged in, the back of her mind as always realizing how comforting it was to once again be Nikki to someone, when her time with David and his time on Earth had been so limited. It wasn't a do-over for Dawn, but hearing that name, she knew it was a try again, to try to be the woman her daughter had hoped to find. "Need help Charlie?"

They were in the small sitting room off her bedroom; she and Alan had redesigned it just before his death. The small breakfast nook, so they could eat in peace, the seating area with the flat screen hidden by panels above the fireplace. The retreat they had designed, but had barely gotten to use.

She looked over from her spot at the table where she had been enjoying a cup of tea as she did her homework while Charlie did his at the coffee table.

"Where's this?" He was pointing at a photo album pulled from underneath the coffee table and now resting on his homework.

She walked over, ready to tell him and then get him back on track with his assignment. She expected to see herself and Alan on a trip, but instead she saw her boys in a stream, cupping lizards in their hands. She had seen the photos before just a few shots of the boys in a stream, showing off and chasing each other with the small creatures, but she knew the only detail on the back of the photo was a date. "I don't know."

He looked up at her confused.

"I wasn't there, they were with their nanny."

"Like Alice?" He had figured out Alice was his nanny from the kids at school because she took him to school just like theirs and they played together a lot, he was pretty sure she was Pop's too.

"Yea," Monica nodded, "like Alice."

"But not Alice?"

"Not Alice, this was a long time ago, Jason wasn't much bigger than you."

"Oh," he nodded and put that thought aside, he'd ask Jason when he saw him and then ask if they could go. He bet Alvin would like a lizard. "I want a brother," he said as he briefly looked at the album again.

"I thought you hated babies."

"Not a baby, a brother. A little brother, but not too little. He has to be able to do everything I tell him to."

Monica snorted; then was awash in uncontrollable pain. "When they were little, Jason followed AJ's every word like it was law."

"Exactly! I need one of those."

"What you need, is to do your homework and then we'll go rescue Alvin from Alice and go for another walk. Sound good?"

He nodded, "Yup."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next afternoon:

"Where's that?" Charlie pointed at the book he had open on his bed waiting for Jason's arrival and to which he had forcibly pulled Jason up the stairs, down the hallway and into his room to look at it.

"I don't know," Jason said seeing the face he knew to be his, but had never seen anywhere, but pictures.

"But that's you."

"I-" he stumbled as Charlie looked expectantly on, "I don't remember."

"How did you forget? There are lizards!" Charlie admonished.

"I-" Jason frowned, "I hurt my head when I was younger."

Charlie's confused expression said it all.

"I don't remember my childhood."

"Because you hurt your head?" Charlie skeptically questioned.

"Yea."

"I got a **huge** bump when I did a summersault off my bed, it was HUGE and I didn't forget anything."

"It was a different kind of injury."

Charlie continued to frown.

"You hurt the outside of your head, I hurt the inside."

"How?"

He couldn't explain it all, he wouldn't, Charlie would learn one day, but that day wasn't today. "I was in a car accident and I wasn't wearing a seatbelt."

"You weren't bucked in?" Charlie exclaimed in shock.

"No."

"But you have to be," his blue eyes were still wide.

"I got hurt because I wasn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't remember."

"Wow," Charlie said still stunned, "so nothing?" He inquired looking down at the pictures again. He flipped a few more pages, "You don't remember any of it?"

"Nothing."

Charlie knocked his head to one side, "Looked like you had a lot of fun."

"It does," Jason agreed.

"We could figure it out," Charlie suddenly looked up excited, "like picture books!"

Jason looked down confused.

"We can figure out what happened from the pictures."

"I don't-"

"Come on," he said scooping up the book and heading to the oversized chair that he read with his mom in.

-o-o-o-

"You wanted to have s'mores, but it was too late and you had to go home for dinner," Charlie finished up the story behind the five photographs of a forgotten day. "It was okay though because you'd be back." Charlie was nestled into Jason's side leaning over the book on Jason's lap.

"Is that all?" Jason questioned with a smile on his lips, only Brenda's son could turn five photos into a half hour story.

"Well…"

"Hey," Brenda walked into the room with a smile, "what are you guys doing?"

"Did you know Jason forgot being a kid?" Charlie was quick to ask, still awed by the fact.

She momentarily paused, then Jason watched as she quickly hid her shock and replaced it with a smile, "I do because he forgot me."

"You forgot Mom?" Charlie twisted up to look at Jason.

"Everything before I was 22."

"Wow."

"Yea that was our reaction too," Brenda nodded, "photo albums?"

"We're filling in the blanks," he repeated a phrase he heard grownups say.

"Filling in the-"

"Charlie's telling me about my childhood," Jason supplied.

"It's your childhood, just because you forgot doesn't mean you can't remember," he frowned at his word choice, "know what happened."

Brenda smiled again, "Well can that wait until after dinner? I'm starving."

"You're always hungry," Charlie sighed as Jason laughed.

-o-o-o-

"That actually sounds pretty plausible," Brenda commented before taking a bite of her chicken as Charlie filled her in on Jason's lost memory.

"Yea, I bet they went back the next day for s'mores."

"Jason wasn't a big s'mores fan, he liked his marshmallows plain."

"Really?" Charlie looked appalled by that.

Brenda laughed at him.

Charlie looked to Jason, who was frowning.

"Yea actually that's probably true," it wasn't that he didn't like s'mores he just had no interested in eating more than one or two a time.

"He could eat the whole bag if you didn't stop him. He and AJ were horrible. They used to actually race to see who could get it brown fastest without burning it and who could do the most."

"No chocolate," Charlie continued to look at Jason in disgust.

"In their defense, I think they used to just really like playing with sticks…They made me eat a hot dog off one. That might just be teenage boys though."

Charlie looked confused.

"We'll have that talk later," Brenda nodded.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"You went camping?" Charlie wondered studying his mother.

Brenda snorted.

Jason's hand lifted to cover his smile.

"We used the fireplace, just like you and I do."

"You're supposed to make them camping," he pointed out.

"Not gonna happen Charlie," his mother quickly informed him.

Jason watched the banter with amusement.

"But-"

"It's winter, I don't like leaving the house during the day."

He sighed and turned to Jason.

"Not kidding, no guilting anyone into camping until summer," she ordered him.

Jason laughed, "I hate to say it Charlie, but she has a point."

"We could make them inside I guess," Charlie sighed.

His mother laughed again, "Maybe this weekend."

"But-"

"We had cookies when you came home from school."

"That was hours ago," he started to whine.

"You have school in the morning, you don't need any more sugar," Jason backed Brenda up.

Brenda smirked.

Charlie let out a groan.

Jason once more had to cover his mouth to hide the smile.

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed it (like I enjoyed all of reviews from the last chapter for which thank you very much). If you still want the "Is Jason is dad?" question answered (since it's still being asked) log in and post that as your review, I'll email you back the answer. _


	7. Chapter 7

Um there is a reader named **Stacee**, who reviewed today looking for the Charlie dad answer (btw thanks for reading). You were not logged in and you can't post or send email addresses, they get deleted (as do huge chunks of websites as we all learn the hard way). So log in or email me directly, my email's on my profile and I'll message you with the answer.

AN: I have notes, they're in a different fic. So you'll see them later this week, or maybe next because I'm in a good mood.

I now have a working keyboard (it went from 1 lost to 3, to 4 with 2 more going) thanks to a good friend that saved my butt by fixing my darling beloved laptop.

I was working on this earlier tonight (finishing it up since it had been written ages ago [okay a month]) and I got COMPLETELY distracted by the joyous news. If you haven't read the casting news for GH yet I won't spoil it, but geez happy is an understatement. I'm not even going to complain about the Sam baby thing or Sonny and Brenda in general. I will save that for next week. :-P I'm going to ride my bliss high.

Um seriously joyous joyous day! Thanks for reading folks! No Brazen this chapter, but there is at least Jason. I'm thinking next chapter will be the zoo and our little trio together again. I think I might do all them with a splash of Spinelli to make up for the lack of Brazen.

* * *

**Part Seven**

"Oh man," Lucky said following Brenda into what had quickly evolved into Charlie's playroom, "what's this?" Lucky questioned seeing the children's sized musical instruments.

"Spite," she smirked as Charlie, Cameron, Jake and Spencer whooped it up as they ran to the new toys.

"There's a skull on that drum set."

"I know," she smirked again.

"Dad's going to start having to take lessons from you," Lucky laughed.

She turned with a smile, "Earplugs?"

"Oh definitely," he said extending his hand as Cameron was already banging away on the drums, Jake's hands were crashing onto the piano and Charlie with a guitar strapped across him was demonstrating a tambourine to Spencer.

-o-o-o-

"What on Earth is that racket," Edward said as the playroom door swung open to expose Jake on the maracas, Cameron on the small piano, Charlie on the drums, Jake on the recorder and the most damning of all Lucky on the child sized guitar as Brenda held the microphone belting out her heart to the song on the karaoke machine they were playing along with. They were all flushed with exertion, Brenda and Lucky more so since they had danced along like lunatics until they finally joined in.

"Hey Edward, we're just getting in our musical education," Brenda said slightly breathless as she turned off the karaoke machine and the kids stopped banging away.

"Education? That sounded more like blasphemy," he was outraged.

"I thought we sounded pretty good," Brenda turned to Lucky.

"Yea dude," he nodded, "we totally rocked. Right guys?" he looked at the kids.

A sea of "Yeas" greeted him.

"We should get back to practice, if we're going to be rockstars and go on tour, we need to practice," Brenda informed Edward.

He left the room muttering as soon as she hit play on the machine.

-o-o-o-

"Um," followed Liz's greeting as she realized her sons and husband now had a guitar in their possession as they walked in the house, when they had left the house empty handed this morning aside from their book bags for school, she continued to stare at it.

"Cameron wants to learn how to play the guitar," Lucky smiled as he walked over to her.

She forced herself to stay still and not betray her thoughts and flinch as he kissed her, despite the fact that Nikolas had done so himself and more on her lunch break. "So you just bought him a guitar?" Disapproval was evident in her voice, they might not be struggling as they had been when Cam was just a baby, but still…

"Boys why don't you go put away your stuff and wash up for dinner," Lucky told his sons.

Liz waited until they reached the top of the stairs. "How much did it cost?"

"Calm down, it wasn't that bad."

"I asked how much," she bluntly repeated her question.

"It was seventy dollars," he supplied.

_A lot lowe__r than she expected._ "And the case?"

"About twenty."

"So you just spent 100 bucks on a toy, when it was just Christmas, without asking me?"

"I really didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"A hundred dollars could feed the boys for a week and a guitar isn't exactly quiet. What were you thinking getting that for Cam without even asking me?"

"I was thinking it was something Cameron and I could do together," his words slowed, apologies no longer evident.

She was instantly apologetic, realizing that she had snapped over something that wasn't really a big deal anymore. "It's just that I wish, you would have asked me first. We could have sat down with Cameron and seen if he's actually serious about wanting to play. I mean what brought this on. When did Cam even mention this?"

"I was dropping the boys off for their playdate and Brenda bought Charlie this whole band setup, guitar, drums, piano, everything. The boys and I had a blast playing."

"So you spent a hundred dollars because of _one _playdate? And I thought you were just dropping them off?"

"Well, I was," he frowned, he had meant to be productive and run errands. "I was just going to listen for a few minutes, but they were having so much fun…"

"I'm going to assume the boys haven't even started their homework?"

"They were having a playdate, they know that they're doing it after-"

"Fine Lucky, I'll just take care of it like I take care of everything else-" she stormed towards the kitchen.

-o-o-o-

Thursday Night:

"Come on Cowboy," Luke guided over the phone, "it'll be great." He tried not to frown at the scene before him. Tracy, as in Spanky of all people, was sitting on the couch and reading a book to Charlie.

The book was massive and Luke had no idea what it was about, he'd been trying to block it out since his wife started. What kind of kid wanted to read instead of watch tv anyway_? More importantly, why had Tracy offered to read to the kid? _

Brenda had her laptop open doing work, Edward was reading some report and there was Spanky, dryly reading the book aloud.

Disgustingly domestic.

Luke was starting to worry, especially regarding Alan's will.

"Everyone's coming out," continued his attempt at talking his son into going to the Haunted Star on Friday, not like he made any money off his kid, but he was still nice to have around.

"It'll be awesome," Brenda randomly called out.

"Endorsed by an international super model, how can you say no…"

-o-o-o-

Friday (Haunted Star):

"Oh look who's here, Brenda, gee, what a coincidence," Carly kept the obviously false upbeat tone to her voice.

"Carly don't start," Jax sighed.

"Is this why you wanted to come?" she accused.

"You're the one that asked me," he couldn't help, but laugh.

"Oh," she said with awareness dawning in her eyes, "this is Jason."

Jax frowned over at his wife.

"I wonder why Jason's following Brenda around?" She frowned. "Oh never mind," she said seeing Sonny come onto the boat. "Seriously he's pathetic." _Jason was ob__viously on babysitter duty._

"I'm going to go say hello to Brenda and Robin, would you like to come?"

She glared at him.

"You know it would be nice if you started making an effort to coexist since neither of you are going anywhere."

"It's my town," she muttered under her breath as she walked away.

-o-o-o-

"Are you skipping?" Patrick asked his brother as they headed towards the boat.

Matt denied the accusation, "I'm not skipping, it's cold. Can we hurry up before we catch pneumonia? However, by the way, you are aware you and Robin are really starting to get annoying."

"You're the one that been acting like a giddy school girl for weeks."

"Yea good sex," Matt said never slowing, "puts you in a good mood. Might want to try it." He hurried towards the entrance.

"Hey don't worry about my sex life, it's just fine," Patrick said upping his steps to keep up with his little brother.

-o-o-o-

"How are they drunk already?" Patrick questioned as they walked into the main room to see Brenda and Robin cracking up while holding champagne flutes as Jax amused them.

"How is every single one of her exes here?" Matt looked at the room wearily.

Patrick chuckled and headed towards the jovial group, and made note of how Sonny and Carly kept a suspicious gaze on them as Jason looked pained to be on the boat.

-o-o-o-

"Matt Hunter? I mean seriously, she's old enough to be his mother," Carly commented as Brenda accepted a kiss on the cheek from Matt.

"You're old enough to be Matt's mother?" Jason quickly commented.

"Oh don't start Jason, you know what I mean. Why don't you go talk to her Sonny, we all know you want to." She wanted her husband away from her now, _did they laugh like that?_

"I'm having such a wonderful time with you, Carly," her ex retorted.

"Jax isn't even worried about me over here with you."

"Don't Carly," Jason threatened.

"Don't what?" she innocently asked.

"Use me to make Jax jealous," Sonny informed her they were onto her plan.

"Why? She's using Matt to make Jax jealous."

"Where's Max?" Sonny asked suddenly looking around the room.

"He went off with Diane ten minutes ago," Sam answered walking over after leaving Alexis, who had forgotten all about her when Mac showed up.

"You told him it was fine," Jason added.

"Drink?" Sam asked her boyfriend.

Jason threw back the rest of his scotch and nodded with thankful eyes.

"So they're insane," Sam spoke under her breath as they approached the bar.

"I told you."

"No, I mean everyone told me about Sonny and Brenda, I mean they actually say, 'SonnyandBrenda,' I mean I seriously thought they were exaggerating, they weren't." Sam looked up at her boyfriend in astonishment, "He's obsessed with her." _Sonny, who disca__rded women with a greater ease than she could do with a pai__r of shoes. _

Jason sighed.

"And Carly…I think she might be worse than Sonny. I'm pretty sure I've heard Brenda's name every time I've seen Carly since Brenda came to town and that day that she and Jax had lunch. I actually thought Carly's head would explode."

Jason downed his next drink.

"I wonder why nothing's going on with Brenda and Sonny," Sam pondered as she looked over at Brenda with Jax as Jason remained staring at the bar.

"Brenda's grown up. She has a son."

"So you think she's going to make a move on Jax?" Sam frowned slightly, Carly might not be a good friend anymore, but…

"I don't know."

"She hasn't said anything to you?"

"Thankfully no."

"I mean Matt's cute, but he's no Sonny or Jax and Jax is a great father. Not that Sonny doesn't love his kids, but…" She shook her head. "You should ask her what's going on," Sam decided.

Jason turned in appall.

Sam frowned, "Fine. I bet Brenda could really use a girls' night out. I can ask Maxie-"

"No," Jason ordered.

"Why not? You're friends with her."

"I didn't have a say in the matter."

She laughed lightly at him.

"Seriously Sam, just stay out of it. Trust me, I know, the last thing you want to be is caught up in that."

-o-o-o-

Brenda had no concept of time by the time she was finally alone. She had long since stopped noticing how awkward the room was. Groups of people, studying and avoiding each other. Most were happy now, aka buzzed, and content with focusing their attention and attitudes to whatever table game they were playing. Brenda had left the brothers and Robin at the craps table as she'd gone in search of another drink, when another didn't magically appear in her hand courtesy of a waitress.

She smiled as she approached the bar and Sonny, who was sipping his drink and talking to Max and Diane.

Brenda didn't notice how Diane forcibly pulled Max away after a quick greeting.

"Having fun?" Sonny asked.

She held up her empty glass with a smile.

He chuckled, "I'll get you another," he signaled for the bartender and pointed at her glass.

"Thank you," she said just as the bartender picked up the flute. "What about you? Win big?"

"Moderately, Luke's rigged the place."

"Sure it's Luke?" she countered as she looked over at Tracy, micromanaging the bartender.

"Good point," he nodded. "Enjoying being back in Port Charles?" He had seen her twice before tonight and both times had been fleeting exchanges with her always on the run somewhere.

"Yea, it's been good so far. I'm still a little lost when Charlie's at school, but it hasn't been bad."

"He's going to Brenton Woods right?"

"Yea," she nodded. "He loves it."

"That's great, I hear it's a great school."

"Yea his teacher's fantastic. Michael goes to," she nodded.

"Madison Prep. All three of them go actually."

"I've met Morgan a couple times, he's really smart isn't he?"

"Too smart for his own good," Sonny smiled, "just like Michael at that age."

"I'm sure not at all like his father."

"Me? Nah," the dimples came out.

"Uh huh."

"Michael and Morgan told me they spent some time with Charlie."

"Yea," Brenda nodded, "they came over after school last week. Met the puppy."

"You got a dog?"

She laughed, "We got a demon."

"That bad huh?"

"You have-"

"Okay," Patrick said coming over, "we need to go."

Brenda laughed, "What happened?"

"She tried to bet the house."

Brenda turned to see Matt trying to get his sister-in-law away from Ethan.

"Oh god," Brenda covered her mouth with her hand_, it wasn't funny…it wasn't funny…_

" I can give you a ride home," Sonny offered.

She turned with wide eyes, "Oh no that's-"

"It's no problem, no reason why you should cut your night early," Sonny smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I'm actually more than ready to go, it's been a long day."

"Yes, towards Brenda. Focus on Brenda, you want brunch-" everyone turned as they heard Matt steering Robin towards them.

"I don't want brunch," she turned back just as she reached them, "I want diner food." She turned to Brenda, "We need diner food."

"Told you not to let her mix," Patrick nodded at Brenda.

Robin ignored her husband, "I need fries…And pancakes…Oooh mozzarella sticks. Ooh hi Sonny," she startled as she noticed him suddenly. "Want to go to the diner?"

Patrick sighed.

Brenda snorted.

"She's your wife," Matt said with a hand wave.

"We need to get going," Patrick nodded at Brenda.

"I'll get our coats; it was nice seeing you Sonny."

"You sure you don't want to stick around-"

"Why would you stick-" Robin's eyes went large, "OH." Her eyes danced around the group, specifically Matt, Sonny and Brenda.

"Yea, we're going," Patrick said turning his wife. "Nice seeing you Sonny."

-o-o-o-

Jacks residence:

"Do you think Sonny's okay?" Carly fretted in their bed as she played with Josslyn.

"You really want to talk about Sonny?"

"Did you see his face? He saw Matt kiss her as they got into the car."

"We're not 16 Carly. Brenda and Sonny have been over for quite some time."

"Fine were you upset when you saw Matt kiss her?" She turned on her husband.

"I was not upset because Matt does not have an arrest record and I have my own beautiful and wonderful family. Brenda is a good friend, whom I care about. Anything else is in the past."

"Do you really mean that?"

"I do," he solemnly swore.

She gazed adoringly at her husband, then broke the moment, "I really don't trust her."

He sighed in exasperation and turned away as his hands flung up and down.

"I didn't say I didn't trust you. I'm saying that Brenda has suddenly come to town with this kid-"

"I already told you Charlie isn't mine. Brenda and I have not been intimate since-"

"Eh," Carly covered Josslyn's ears. "Don't use those words together ever again."

Jax bit back a laugh.

"But I mean seriously, you can understand, why I would have to ask. Charlie is freakishly and disgustingly perfect. I don't even know how he belongs to Brenda. What was his father a Nobel Prize winning saint?"

He laughed again.

"Seriously who is his father?"

"She never told me."

"Did you try asking? Or do you prefer thinking of it as immaculate conception?'

He rolled his eyes, "I asked. She chose not to divulge."

"Wonder if she even knows."

"Carly," Jax scolded.

"Ugh," she let out a long breath, "I can't believe she moved back to Port Charles."

"You know I think if you tried, you and Brenda could become good friends."

She turned and simply gave her husband a look.

"What, I'm just saying-"

"I'm putting our daughter to bed. You can take this time to think of all the ways you're going to apologize."

-o-o-o-

Jason's Penthouse:

"Has Fair Samantha retired for the evening?" Spinelli asked as he arrived home.

"I dropped her off at her apartment; she's got things to do in the morning."

"You are aware that if Stone Cold were to request that Fair Samantha move-"

"Not now Spinelli," Jason shook his head.

"Was it not a fun filled night at the Haunted Star?"

"Brenda and Carly were both there."

"Ah say no more," Spinelli knowingly nodded. "It is zipped," he threw away the key.

"Can you me a favor?"

"Whatever the Jackal can do to aid Stone Cold, the Jackal will as always most willingly do."

"If Sam tries to get Maxie to do a girl's night with Brenda, don't let her."

"Might the Jackal enquire as to why Stone Cold is trying to keep Fair Samantha and Tatiania apart?" He frowned, "Perhaps old feelings have resurfaced between-"

"Nothing is going with me and Brenda."

Spinelli frowned again, "Are you sure? You certainly do spend a lot of time-"

"We're friends Spinelli."

"Mr. Sir and the Valkyrie claim to be friends and then they -"

Jason raised a hand in disgust stopping his friend. "Just friends, nothing more."

"So then why can Fair Samantha not be friends as well with Titiania? Stone Cold has forgiven her past misdeeds-"

"Sam and I are fine Spinelli."

"So then-"

"I just don't think it's a good idea Spinelli."

"Bu-"

"Why did you give Brenda that nickname," Jason prompted.

"Well there are many reasons, she-"

"The ass one Spinelli," Jason supplied.

"Ah that she has been quite successful in turning the men of Port Charles into asses, except for you, Stone Cold. Your immunity to her charms is quite astonishing."

"Jax has been completely devoted to Carly, but that hasn't stopped her from-"

"Acting like a raving lunatic," Spinelli finished the sentence.

"Exactly. I just think it would be for the best to keep Sam and Brenda from spending too much time together."

"Stone Cold is not worried that-"

"Spinelli."

His hands lifted, "Fair enough. You are the wise master, I am your lowly pupil and considering the current state of the Jackal's love life…" Spinelli's whole body moved in revulsion at the thought of Franco touching his beloved. "I shall abide by your wishes and suggest to Maximista that she should discourage such an outing."

"Thank you.

-o-o-o-

The Spencer Household:

"I doubt Brenda's serious about Matt," Lucky shook his head as they stood in their room. The babysitter had been paid, doors had been locked, lights turned off, the boys had been checked on and now it was just the couple in their room continuing the discussion that had started in the car. Lucky had been disappointed Nikolas had only stopped by for a drink and nothing more had transpired between him and Brenda other than a quick hello.

"They've been dating since New Years."

"What was that? Two weeks ago? Three?" Lucky shook his head again. "And I mean it's Matt."

"Why have you suddenly gotten it into your head that Brenda and Nikolas should get together, they barely know each other." _This didn't bother her, it didn't._

"Nikolas needs someone, especially after Rebecca and Spencer needs a mother."

"You're suggesting your brother marry a total stranger so Spencer can have a mother?"

"No," another shake, "I'm saying that as his family, Nikolas sometimes needs us to look out for his best interests."

"And Brenda's in his best interest?"

"Come on, she's gorgeous and funny and talk about a free spirit. Nikolas needs someone to break him out of that shell he put up after Emily."

"Isn't that up to Nikolas?"

"You know I thought you'd be with me on this."

"And why exactly is that?"

"Emily loved Brenda. I mean Brenda's practically a Quartermaine. Em expected Spencer to be a part of her family forever."

"He is because he's a part of our family."

Lucky sighed, "It's not the same. Nikolas and Spencer need more than we can give them."

"I don't think your brother would appreciate you playing matchmaker."

"Nikolas hasn't known what's good for him since Emily died. I think Brenda and Charlie could be the best thing that could happen to them."

"I think you should leave Nikolas' love life to Nikolas," she nodded and then headed towards the bathroom.

-o-o-o-

Matt's Place:

"Oh come on," Matt half whined, half whimpered as he pulled in front of his place and discovered Brenda asleep next to him.

They had gone to the diner and the girls had ordered half the menu and proceeded to eat about 3 bites a piece.

Then somewhere in the last five minutes after dropping off Patrick and Robin, since the girls had gotten a ride over with Mac and he had driven his brother from the hospital, she had fallen asleep.

"Brenda," he whispered, "we're here."

Nothing.

He got out of the car and walked around to her side, opening her door and bending into the car. "Brenda come on, bed's inside."

Nothing.

"Bren?"

Nothing.

He sighed. _Yea this was going to be a piece of cake. _He undid her belt, hit lock on his remote and stared blindly at the keys in his hand. _Not challenging at all. _He hooked it onto his finger before he went to scoop her up, hoping he'd be able to shift them without dropping them once he had her in his arms. _At least she was tiny._

She shifted in his arms perfectly and automatically wrapped her arms around his neck he smiled.

He was as proud as he'd been for any surgery or diagnosis as he laid her onto his bed minutes later without any serious mishaps. He went back out to lock his door and grab a glass of water.

He chuckled as he returned to find her already curled into the pillow and placed the water next to her as he tugged on his tie.

He undid her shoes and then softly laughed, "Easy access," as he moved onto the zipper of her dress now exposed since she had rolled. Getting it off her wasn't easy as he expected, form fitting had some serious drawbacks when it was trying to be accomplished without the wearer's cooperation.

He groaned as his task was completed and the expensive black dress removed and Brenda was sound asleep before him in the barest of undergarments.

He maneuvered her again so he could pull out the blanket from under and covered her so he could focus once more. He quickly stripped down and his exhausted body joined hers in bed. It had been a rough day at the hospital.

She curled into his side immediately.

He tried not to think of how good it felt.

* * *

**Seriously, I'm beyond giddy! Yay GH! Good judgement call, they're sooo rare!**

**Thanks for reading guys. Up next will be part 1 of a Christmas fic that I was writing before the holidays. ::Sigh:: I had a whole twelve days of Xmas planned before the keyboard finally got too pissed at not being fixed for 4 months. I think that means I need to think of something for Valentines Day.**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys, they were great! Um yea I am ALL about subtracting the mob from the show, it is SOOO not interesting. It was interesting in the 90's. You cannot have this many years full of mob stuff, The Sopranos lasted for 86 episodes. Less than 86 hours and they had GOOD (logical) writers. GH over a decade! Of course even if they offed the mob stuff, I am not watching again for a long time. I am VERY bitter.

Story: We don't really see characters being normal. We need a lazy day. So obviously it feels OOC for Jason, but whatever he can adapt by now. This is basically dialogue between characters. Hope it isn't too annoying.

* * *

**Part Eight**

-o-o-o-The Q's-o-o-o-o-

She was walking down the stairs as Jason was let into the house by Alice. "Please tell me you feel as horrible as I do."

He laughed, "I don't think I drank as much as you."

She whimpered. "You haven't heard Charlie today. My hangover seriously only started when I walked into the house to hear him screaming."

"Why was he screaming?"

"He's five and a boy?" she shrugged. "He has a friend over until noon, hang out with me?"

"You don't want to hang out with them?" He goaded.

"Ugh," she groaned at him.

"What time did you get home?" He asked following her into the living room.

"7. I forgot to set my alarm."

"He was yelling at 7?"

"I seriously thought my head was going to explode."

"You need a drink," he headed towards the living room.

"No seriously, I think I'd die-"

"You'll feel better," he said stepping back and pulling her with him when she didn't follow.

-o-o-o-

"No, no you're cheating," Brenda's loud declaration greeted the Spencer family as they walked in the door.

"How am I cheating Brenda?" There was a chuckle tinting Jason's words.

"You're smiling, you totally cheated, Luke?"

"She's right you cheated," Luke adamantly declared.

"Your face is in a pillow," Jason pointed out, still amused.

"What's going on in here?" Lucky asked with a smile walking into the living room. Brenda, Jason and Charlie were on the floor, surrounding a board game, plates nearby and Luke was face down on the sofa.

"Sunday brunch," Luke called out as he pushed up.

"It's Saturday," Liz frowned.

"Point is I haven't seen this much bacon in four years and we're on our third bottle of champagne. The grownups are away and the kids are having a party."

"I had chocolate chip pancakes for lunch, with whipped cream," Charlie boasted the news to his friends.

"We had sandwiches," Cameron frowned up at his father.

"Yea those do seem kind of lame now, don't they?"

"We should go out for chili dogs," Luke said pushing himself up. "Ugh," he blanched and held his stomach. "I'll be fine in a minute."

"So 3 bottles of champagne?" Liz questioned walking a little further into the room, noticing the juice filled highball glasses.

Brenda looked down, "Flutes were too small, they were becoming time consuming and Jason felt like a girl drinking-"

"When did I say that?" He cut her off.

Brenda forgot all about Liz and once more focused on Jason, "When you asked if you really had to drink it?"

"It's a mimosa," he explained because truly that was self-explanatory, even to him.

"You drink orange juice," she shook her head at him.

"It wasn't bad champagne either," Luke smirked.

"So drinks? Food?" Brenda slightly weaved even though she was seated.

"I think we're good," Lucky nodded slowly. _This was odd even for their family._

"Sure?" Brenda got that belligerent look in her eye, similar to Robin trying to bet the house.

"Yea," Liz eagerly nodded with a smile, "we were just on our way over to Wyndemere and we thought we'd see if Charlie would like to go."

"Can I?" Charlie turned to his mother enthusiastically.

"But Jason and I were playing a game with you," she pouted.

"You two won't stop fighting."

"We aren't-" their voices overlapped each other.

"We were talking," Brenda countered.

"A lot," Jason rolled his eyes.

"Spanky and I talk like that," Luke gave a knowing nod.

"And I'm going to be sick," Lucky muttered.

Brenda stopped glaring at Luke, to wistfully stare at her son, "So you don't want to hang out with us?"

"You two play with each other," Charlie crinkled his nose as he stood.

Luke snorted.

"Shut up Luke," Brenda sing songed, trying to hide her attitude from her son.

"How does your boyfriend feel about you and-"

"Luke," Brenda snapped a little too slowly.

"Boyfriend?" Charlie turned back to his mother.

Brenda's mouth opened and then shut.

"It's not the bird guy is it?"

She rolled her eyes, "No the _bird guy_ is still in New York. Let's go get your crap, I mean stuff," she said pushing up.

"So yea," Lucky said after a moment of silence and a nod of his head as the room had completely settled into awkward silence, "how was the rest of last night?"

-o-o-o-Wyndemere-o-o-o-

"Are you jealous of Jason and Brenda?" Lucky cornered his wife once they were finally alone. Alfred and the nanny keeping a watchful eye on the boys.

"What?" Liz shook her head vehemently, "No of course not."

"Then why have you barely spoken this afternoon?"

She held his gaze for the first time in hours, her perfect sweet Lucky. The boy she'd been in love with since she was just a girl. The boy she forgave and who always forgave her. She was hurt by Jason replacing her and Jake with a new family, but she was disgusted by herself and how Lucky looked at her. _She and Nikolas, were done, over, never again. _"I just don't know if she's the best influence on our boys, maybe they shouldn't be spending so much time with Charlie."

"Why? Because she had a few mimosas with brunch?"

"Did you see her last night?"

"She was out with her friends; it wasn't like she was driving."

"And what about today? She was drinking with Charlie around."

"At their house." He stopped himself from pointing out his parents had drank with him around plenty of times, _Luke never made for a strong argument._

"What if Charlie had an accident and needed to go to the hospital?"

He couldn't help, but laugh, "I think there was a ratio of 3 servants to-"

"Lucky, it just isn't appropriate," she stopped him, wishing she could stop this discussion because she knew she was clutching at straws.

"Brenda's a great mom, Liz, the boys have a lot of fun hanging out with her and Charlie. What Brenda, Jason and my dad do when they aren't expecting visitors is their business not ours."

"Fine Lucky," she shook her head, "can we just drop it?"

"Does this mean you don't want to see the movie with them on Wednesday, even Nikolas said he'd come with-"

"Are you trying to set Nikolas up with her because you can't date her yourself?" She asked in annoyance.

"I can't believe you'd even ask me that."

"Have you seen your track record?" She shook her head, suddenly convincing herself that she was right. She wasn't having these feelings because of Nikolas or Jason, it was Lucky.

"That's hardly-"

"The first time we were engaged, you decided you were in love with my sister and do I need to remind you of Maxie Jones?"

"Li-"

"I need to clear my head, I'm going for a walk," she shook her head and turned.

"Li…Liz," he called out and went chasing after her.

-o-o-o-Brenda's room, late afternoon-o-o-o-

"-Then Jason and I fell asleep watching a movie. Alvin was curled up on his lap like a cat when I woke up." Brenda shared her day, while sprawled across her bed waiting for Charlie to come home.

"Aww," Robin had a sweet mental picture.

"No, awww. It was supposed to prove Jason wrong by leaving him out of his crate."

"Maybe the dog's finally learning Bren-"

"No I dropped my glove when we came inside and he took off with it. It had holes by the time I got it back."

Robin stifled a laugh, "Sorry."

"No, you aren't you find my misery funny, but you know what it's fine. It's coming for you."

"Oh we're not getting a dog." Robin was adamantly against that since Alvin's arrival.

"Oh yes you are, can't you just see Mac being like Edward and thinking every child needs a dog."

"No, I can imagine Uncle Mac deciding a dog would eat Emma's face and getting our entire neighborhood rezoned."

"Dog free zone?"

"Exactly?"

"If he does that, can I move in?"

Robin laughed, "Definitely. So what else?"

"Oh. Um Luke told Charlie I had a boyfriend."

"You're kidding."

"Uh no."

"How'd he take it?"

"He asked if it was the bird guy?"

"Who's the bird guy?"

"This guy I went out with a couple times in New York."

"Does he look like a bird?" Robin couldn't help, but question.

Brenda snorted, "No he just had the brilliant idea of introducing our kids to each other by being trapped in the woods together looking for birds."

"Charlie's good and all, but-"

"Yea, silent and still, it was hell for both of us."

"Was the guy cute?" she had to admit, she vicariously lived through her best friend at times.

"Gorgeous and funny and kind and he BOMBED his first date with my son, so he didn't get another."

"But you liked him?"

"He was attractive, successful and **older** than me."

"So that's a yes," Robin asked.

"He would have been great for Charlie, if he just gave him another chance."

"What about you?

"Seriously average looking, not annoying and gets along with my kid are my requirements nowadays."

"What about love?"

"Did that, over that."

"Just like that?" She'd thought so too after her disastrous end with Jason so soon after Stone, but then Patrick crept into her heart.

"If you had my track record with men-"

"So maybe you should give Bird Guy another chance."

"He's in New York."

"Which is a half hour plane ride," Robin pointed out.

"He does keep calling."

"So invite him up and plan the day."

"Hmm maybe…." Brenda pondered, then frowned, "Aren't I sleeping with your brother in law? Shouldn't you be telling me not to date other people?"

"I'm just trying to get the awkward period over as fast as possible."

"Awkward period?" Brenda's face scrunched.

"Yea because it's not like you guys can divvy me and Patrick up after you guys breakup-"

"We can't breakup, we're not together," Brenda argued.

"Oh yea right," Robin refuted.

"It won't be awkward."

"Yea right," Robin rolled her eyes.

"It wo-"

"Call Bird Man," Robin ordered.

* * *

Lots of set up for future chapters because I have not figured out how to tell this story without including the entire story that's in my head. :-P


	9. Chapter 9

This is short, but I'm going away, so I'll probably be deathly ill once I return (always happens), so here's a little something to tide you over on the brazen front. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. There's a Jason/Jake question answered at the bottom for GH Fan.

* * *

**Part Nine**

**-o-o-o-**

Q's Family Room Tuesday Night:

"He's boring," Charlie informed his mother as she walked back into the room after taking a phone call.

"You liked Victor," she blew off his statement as she flopped into an armchair directed at the tv, while Monica and Charlie sat on the couch.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, you liked him until we went to that preserve" she referred to the outing, Charlie had met him a few times briefly before that.

"I don't need a dad," he informed his mom.

"You need to not eavesdrop," she said after staring in shock at him for a moment, knowing that he had definitely overheard a conversation with Lois or Gloria when they were in New York.

"He made us go bird watching."

"He was trying to be nice, he knows you like science," she countered. She was the adult, at least that was what Robin kept repeating, she made the decisions about her life.

"We couldn't talk," he countered.

"Okay that was annoying," she frowned.

Monica snorted.

"Let's watch the movie," Brenda ordered annoyed with the interference in her social life. Victor was a good solid dependable role model, so what if he was a little boring at times? If she could deal with that, so could Charlie.

"You can bite him if you want," he loudly whispered to his dog as he petted him.

"I heard that," Brenda said rolling her eyes.

"Good," Charlie muttered.

-o-o-o-

Wednesday Afternoon, the movie theater:

"Told you they'd be in the game room," Brenda smugly informed her son, since he'd been panicked over the fact that they were late arriving at the theater, convinced that every seat would already be taken despite the half hour remaining until show time, a sure sign they'd seen one too many movie in New York.

"I need money," his hand went up.

_That was kind of annoying, she thought frowning down at the hand, she might need to apologize to Jason._

"Only five?" he frowned at it.

_Okay very annoying. "Go now before I take it back."_

Lucky laughed as he exchanged hellos with the young boy leaving his sons' side to aid Charlie in his effort to get change out of the too tall machine. Receiving a quick thank you for his help as Charlie scooped the quarters out and scurried away.

"You can feel the gratitude right?" Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Mine are the same way," Lucky laughed.

"Good to know I'm not just a bad parent."

Lucky laughed, "You're a bad parent if he's doing that at 25."

She laughed with him. "Where's Liz?"

"She had to go into work, someone called in sick."

"Lucky her."

"What you're not looking forward to Jackie Chan as a babysitter?"

She looked over with dry eyes.

"Shooting a few zombies will makes you feel better," he smiled and headed back to the change machine.

-o-o-o-

"I like Spencer," Charlie informed his mother on the car ride home. Spencer had arrived with his nanny a few minutes after them.

"I like Spencer too," she smiled over.

"He should come to my school," Charlie nodded.

She chuckled, "He already has a school."

"My school's better though."

"We don't know that-"

"Yes, we do. Pops said so."

She counted to three in her mind, "Not everything Edward says is true."

"It isn't?" Charlie frowned.

"It's his opinion Charlie, like how you think Alvin is the best dog in the world."

"He is."

"Good dogs don't eat pants."

"They shouldn't have been on the floor," he countered.

"That's not the point."

"You tell me to pick up my clothes."

"The point is good dogs don't eat pants."

"Bet you'll never leave your pants on the floor again," Charlie muttered under his breath, "seems like a good dog to me."

-o-o-o-

Thursday Night, Scorpio-Drake Residence:

"Do you know why Brenda's been blowing off Matt?" Patrick asked his wife who was on the floor with Emma playing.

"Hmm?" she asked focusing on their daughter.

"Your best friend, my brother, you know the couple that has been sleeping together since New Year's."

"They're having sex, they're hardly a couple."

"Language," Patrick's eyes widened, "do you really want her repeating that word?"

"You're the one that started it."

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

She quickly responded, "I'm not-"

"What did you do?"

"Brenda has a child Patrick."

"Yea I know, he already calls me Uncle Patrick."

"Brenda can't be wasting her time on a Fu-" she frowned and quickly amended her words, "friends with benefits situation."

"I really think Matt likes her."

Robin rolled her eyes, "All guys like Brenda. That isn't the issue."

"Are you jealous of Brenda?"

"I am not jealous of my best friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I want for her the same thing I have."

"You are aware you didn't think I was capable of a relationship right."

"Brenda doesn't have years to wait for Matt to grow up-"

"Grow up? I had to grow up?"

"I didn't mean it like that." She shook her head and quickly continued on before he could, "I just mean that it took a few years for you to be ready for a child. Actually it took me getting pregnant with Emma-"

"Hey Charlie's already here, ever consider Matt just needs to spend some time with him."

"Matt's spent time with them."

"Dinner at our house before they were a couple."

"Will you stop using that word?"

"They're a couple Robin and you need to stay out of it."

"Daddy's crazy isn't he Emma?" Robin smiled at their little girl that was handing her a toy.

"Maybe you should be leaving the kids out of it and let the adults make adult decisions."

"Daddy's crazy," Robin repeated to Emma.

-o-o-o-

Friday afternoon, GH:

Patrick's was promising to bring her back a sandwich from the Italian place they loved the next day as he headed towards the elevator.

She frowned, not because she was trapped at the hospital, but because Patrick is heading out to a place that is a 15 minute walk from the hospital in the middle of January. "Who are you going with?" She yelled out.

He hopped in the elevator just in time, "Brenda," he smiled, it would be too far for her to catch him before the doors closed, "I'll tell her you said hi."

Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake growled.

"Brenda issues?" Liz sympathetically nodded at her friend.

"Husband issues," Robin rolled her eyes.

"What's he done?"

"He's meddling in Brenda's love life," her voice went low, Matt was in surgery, but she didn't know who would report back to him.

"Mine's doing that too."

"Lucky?" Robin frowned, "Really?"

"Yea," Liz's head bobbed dramatically, "he's suddenly decided he's a matchmaker."

"Mine too," Robin's eyes narrowed.

"It's a little odd isn't it?" Liz's arms crossed.

"Well," Robin tried to ignore the implication, "it's his brother so-"

"Really? Lucky's been trying to set Brenda up with Nikolas."

Robin frowned for a moment, trying to imagine Brenda with someone as uptight as Nikolas, but he hadn't always been like that. The teenager, the young man, he had enjoyed life, he had smiled. He even had a pretty good rapport with Brenda.

"You don't think it's a little odd that they're trying so hard to get Brenda with their brothers?"

Robin frowned again. "They're-"

"Trying to live vicariously through their brothers?"

"No," Robin let out a suddenly uneasy laugh. "I mean come on."

"Does Patrick normally have lunch with your friends without you?"

"Well," she frowned and the words trailed off.

"Lucky's staying for play dates."

"He is?" Robin frowned further.

"He is. Seems like everything we do now he wonders if we should invite Brenda and Charlie."

Robin shook it off, "Everyone just being nice to Brenda because she's new to town."

"She went to high school here. I'm thinking she knows where the movie theater is."

"You know what I mean, they're just helping Brenda and Charlie get settled."

"Whatever you say Robin," Liz shrugged, "I'd just watch Patrick if I were you."

"She's my best friend," the seed of doubt had been placed in Robin's mind about Patrick, she wouldn't let it spread to Brenda.

"She's also a gorgeous former model," Liz shrugged yet again, "I need to get back to work."

Robin did too, but that didn't stop her from standing there another moment fighting off that horrible feeling.

-o-o-o-

Friday, The Q's:

"Do I even want to know?" Brenda asked walking into the mess that had formerly been the family room. She almost banged her shins into the coffee table that was now across the room because where it used to be was now covered by a tent held together by the sofa and chairs.

Charlie crawled out from under the sheet, "You said we couldn't camp outside."

"You are not camping in the living room either, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"We're not sleeping here," Jason didn't bother crawling out.

"But-"

"I already said no," Jason cut him off.

Charlie's face fell.

Brenda cocked her head to the side.

"Guys only," Charlie frowned and crawled back in.

"Okay, what is with this attitude lately," she ignored the desire to peel off the sheet and grimaced as she dropped to the floor and poked her head in.

Jason was holding the dog, sitting near an electric lantern with a photo album in front of him and a plate of cookies-

"Are those s'mores cookies?" Her eyes went wide, her hand reached out automatically.

"Guys only!" Charlie blocked her path to them.

"Okay seriously, what's your deal?"

"I don't want to go tomorrow."

"Charlie, it was one bad day over a month ago. You can't judge people because of one day. You need to give him a second chance."

"Why?"

"Because he's a nice guy, with sweet kids."

"They're losers."

"Charlie!" Brenda snapped.

"What? They are."

"No they aren't and why would you ever call anyone that?" She was horrified.

"It's what they are."

"No they're a very smart, very nice family."

"What makes them losers Charlie?" Jason questioned as Brenda finished.

"They're boring."

"We barely talked to them," she countered.

"Because they're boring."

_Boring was at least a step up from losers. "Because of the activity we were doing."_

"That was boring."

"No Charlie, it wasn't our idea of fun. Do you think I find everything you do interesting? Do you like shopping?"

"Shopping's boring."

Her mouth was agape at him, _what had been happening to her sweet little boy. She looked over at Jason._

"We don't like shopping Charlie, a lot of people like it though. They think it's fun," Jason supplied.

"It's stupid."

Jason continued, "No it isn't and it isn't nice for you to call something that someone likes doing stupid. How would you feel if someone called your chemistry projects stupid?"

"That they were stupid."

"Why?"

"Because if they just did it, they'd have fun."

"Maybe they wouldn't."

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"You know your mom has no interest in languages."

Charlie was silent.

"Your mom does all those flashcards and games with you though, doesn't she?"

"She's my mom."

"And you're her son, so maybe you can do this for her," he tacked on that argument.

"I'd rather go shopping," he muttered.

"I also hate the microscope," Brenda supplied.

Charlie frowned and took a cookie. He took a bite in silence looking down before he spoke, "I don't wanna move to the city."

"Why are you moving to the city?" Brenda asked in confusion.

"Cam said you'd make us move because of _him."_

"We aren't going anywhere," Brenda promised.

"But Cam-"

"Remember what I told you about Edward?"

"Not everything he says is true."

Jason held in the laugh.

"That might have been what Cam thought would happen, but it isn't going to happen."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she swore and just like that Victor was done. _Shame they had a date tomorrow. "Can I get a cookie yet?"_

Charlie smiled and handed her one.

"So why the hell are you holding the dog?" Brenda nodded at Jason after taking a bite.

"He kept trying to eat the cookies," Jason explained.

"Yea, he licked the WHOLE plate before Jason stopped him," Charlie shared with enthusiasm.

She started spitting the crumbs off her tongue as Charlie laughed.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Um and not calling me out how many times I used the word frown. :-P

Reply back to GH Fan:

Why is Jason involved in Charlie's life? Same reason he's involved in Michael's their mothers. No sane parent would allow their child near Jason or Sonny, hence Carly, Brenda and Alexis all letting their kids near him :-P (do remember this is prior to Liz joining their ranks of locked up in the loony bin). Also in this story, Franco's threat does exist and Jason is respecting it out of fear for those close to him (end of chapter 5). Remember this wasn't supposed to be a long visit, these are people that Charlie knows from Skype basically, I have it in my head that Jason saw him a handful of times in person in NYC while Brenda was in town for work. Brenda did spend 5 years purposefully keeping Charlie OUT of Port Charles, she and Jason talk about it in chapter 6.

Jason and Jake: Honestly, I was just going with what was going on with the show at the time. Liz wanted Lucky to be Jake's dad (whatever, I guess she tried to take that back when she wanted to marry Jason, but seriously she made a decision), Jason made the choice to respect her wishes and the put Jake's safety first, and Lucky chose to be Jake's father and Lucky IS Jake's father. This is not a decision you get to take back. (This note was totally written prior to what happened on GH)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Okay not a fan of the last Path to...How about this?

* * *

**Part 10  
**

"Not adopting a kid, not fostering a kid, not doing anything that involves me getting another kid," Brenda announced walking into the living room with Charlie and Alvin on her heels.

"But-"

"No."

"But it wouldn't be a baby."

"Why are we even having this conversation? What do you and Jason talk about?" Brenda asked with the disdain clear on her face.

"Sanjay from my class got a new sister, but she isn't a baby."

"Good for him," she nodded.

"Little brother again?" Monica nodded sympathetically.

Brenda whimpered.

Luke smashed his foot into his wife's toes.

"Why not our house is huge? Me and Alice could do _everything_." The little boy refused to let the subject go.

"Okay this," Brenda nodded, "is not our house, this is Monica's house and did you even ask Alice before you offered her up to raise a child?"

"She wants a baby or a little girl, but-"

"See!"

"I actually wouldn't mind another little boy," Alice shrugged.

Brenda glared.

Monica snickered.

"What's going on in here?" Edward walked in frowning.

"Mom won't get me a little brother."

Edward's eyes lit up, "Brenda, I can't believe you'd deny the boy the joy of having a sibling. A new baby-"

"NOT a baby!" Charlie's eyes were wide. _Why could people not understand he didn't want a baby brother, he wanted a little brother._

"Oh," Edward's face fell, "Brenda, you need to have a talk with him about the life cycle."

Charlie sighed loudly, "I **know** where babies come from. I want one that already had a mom and needs a new one, like Alvin."

"I don't know why you'd want a-"

"Edward!" Brenda silenced him, "Again Charlie the point is. I'm not having any more children any way."

"But the house is so big; there are all of these bedrooms-" Charlie's eyes were wide as he continued to make his point.

"Monica's house!"

He stopped and pondered that for a moment as he stared at Monica, "Your house is really big."

"And I'm really old," she smiled trying to put him off.

"I'd help."

Monica tried to contain her smile, "Charlie that is a very nice offer, but-"

"Didn't you ever see Annie?"

"Why is the boy watching Annie?" Luke questioned.

"Because I'm not enforcing gender stereotypes on my child."

"Because YOU always wanted to be raised by Daddy Warbucks," her son countered easily recalling what his mother had told him.

Brenda looked away, "Oh come on, I went to boarding school," she defended herself to the room, "I was miserable."

"Annie had to scrub floors, she shared her room with-"

"I got it Charlie," Monica raised her hand.

"So why can't you adopt? Trista, Sarah and Noah are always just hanging out in the kitchen."

"I told you they did nothing," Edward pointed his finger at Monica, regarding the help that never seemed to be around.

"One kid!" Charlie tried to get his point back on track.

"Okay sweetie, you've made your point and when you get older you can adopt a whole group of kids, but for now you need to go to bed." Her son was currently manic on chocolate chips. _She was going to kill Jason. _

"It really wouldn't be that much work!" Charlie called out as his mother hustled him out of the room. "He'd go to school with me, I'd share my clothes and my toys; he can even share my room."

"Okay you're seriously never eating sugar again," Brenda lifted him up in her arms.

"I'd be awesome!"

-o-o-o-

The room was silent for a few moments as they listened to Charlie throw a temper tantrum as Brenda carried him up the stairs.

"Anyone else relieved to know there really is some Brenda in him? That kid was too damn perfect."

"Oh hush Luke," Tracey swatted at her husband.

"Brenda should have another child. I don't know what nonsense that boy was talking about-"

Monica smiled softly, "You don't remember AJ and Jason when they were small?"

"Always underfoot, getting into some trouble?"

Monica smiled, "Exactly. When they were small they were best friends."

"The boy has plenty of friends, he needs a brother."

Luke clenched his wife's hand, she jabbed her heel into his foot as payback.

"He had a point; the house is wasteful, even with Charlie and Brenda-"

"Monica do not use that cursed word downsize," Luke leapt to his feet.

"The energy bills, if I would at least close off-"

"Shhh!" Luke's eyes were wide and he silenced her with a finger.

"I think Charlie has the right idea, we should work on Brenda," Edward reflected.

Monica sighed, "I have a headache, Alice could you-"

"Chamomile tea? I'll bring it upstairs."

"Thank you," Monica smiled wearily trying not to think of her lost daughters, both adopted.

-o-o-o-

The next afternoon:

Jason rushed off the elevator not sure what was wrong since Charlie had hung up on him after telling him he was on the 6th floor of GH and Jason needed to "Come now!" before hanging up. Brenda's phone had gone straight to voicemail by the time he had already turned the car in that direction.

"Jason!" Charlie rushed at him.

Jason easily caught him up in his arms, "What happened? Where's your mother?"

Charlie sighed loudly.

"Ms. Barrett is with-"

Charlie cut off Epiphany, "HE slipped before we got TO the ice!"

"Her date and his sons," she finished.

"You couldn't stay with her?"

Charlie gave him a look.

"Did she say how long she was going to be?" Jason asked Epiphany.

"He needs a CAT scan and stitches."

"He FELL on his skates!"

Jason did his best to keep a straight face.

"Marcus threw up when he saw the blood."

"Ch-"

"Losers," the argument Charlie had made yesterday for that was now completely validated in his mind.

Jason sighed, a sound he normally only made with Charlie's mother.

"I suggest you keep this boy occupied before he tries to scrub in on a surgery."

Jason looked down at the same time Charlie looked up at him.

"That'd be cool," his blue eyes were wide.

"Let's go find something to do," Jason's own eyes widened not looking forward to trying to keep the young boy entertained in the sterile hospital.

"Gift shop?"

"He has a bag with him," Epiphany chided the boy with a look.

Charlie frowned, but went to go retrieve it.

-o-o-o-

Liz was distracted by Jason Morgan reading to Charlie Barrett in French. _French of all things. _He was reading "The Little Prince," in its original language and had apparently been reading it long enough to Charlie that he was inserting the English word after the French ones he didn't expect the boy to know. He read slowly and with the book low enough that Charlie could look at the text Jason read.

"Je ne le savais pas. J'étais alors très occupé à essayer de dévisser, unscrew, un boulon, bolt, trop serré de mon moteur, engine."

A patient's husband was talking to her as they stood close enough to Jason to hear the melodic words and his ease with the young boy. "Yes that's right once," she nodded. His spanglish nowhere near as melodic as Jason's mix of French and English.

Suddenly Charlie was nearing falling over the back of the chair as he shot around to look at her, "He said ON-CE."

"What?" Liz hit a completely new level of discombobulation, worried that Jason would realized she had accidently been spying on him and the boy who was not their son.

"Eleven, not UNO."

"What?" Liz's eyes went wide and her hair bounced as she turned her attention back to the patient's husband. "No, ONE," she raised a finger.

"Actually it would be una pastilla al dia," Epiphany said walking over to them. "Nurse Webber, why don't you go take a coffee break and Mr. Rodriguez, why don't you come with me, ven comigo."

-o-o-o-

"I just, you know I don't understand her," Matt said walking with his brother.

"Ro-"

"Things were going great. Then she wants to stay and she breaks it off. Then we're fine again and suddenly she's giving me another talk about how we're in different places and now she's in the hospital with some loser and I mean did you see his kids, Charlie is way cooler than his kids that's just not fair to Charlie."

"I think-"

"That's what I said!" Charlie said as they crossed paths.

Jason sighed again.

"My mom's crazy!" Charlie added.

"Your mom is also right behind you."

All four males froze.

"Thank you for watching him Jason," Brenda barely looked at her ex keeping her gaze fixed on Charlie, "car now," she ordered.

-o-o-o-

"You believe me now, don't you?" Charlie asked his mother once they were finally alone. Monica had invited Victor and his sons to spend the night since he wasn't in any condition to look after himself, let alone his sons.

"Charlie," Brenda sighed, glad she had vetoed Monica's suggestion of putting the boys in the room with Charlie. He was suddenly entirely too much her son.

"Mom."

She noted it sounded like he was mocking her, she willed herself to be an adult. "He's gone, he's done, so just drop it."

"I was right."

"Lay down," she ordered.

"Think Lucky, Cam and Jake could come over to play tomorrow? Maybe Spencer?"

"I'll call and ask."

"Tonight?"

Brenda was about to sigh and then realized Charlie's Saturday had sucked nearly as much as hers had, "Yea why not." Smirking as she realized Charlie had included Lucky.

-o-o-o-

After a quick exchange of pleasantries Brenda cut straight to the point, "Charlie would like a playdate with you, Cameron and Jake."

"Me?" Lucky smiled.

"Yea he actually said can Lucky, Cam and Jake come play tomorrow," Brenda chuckled.

"Man, I wish I wasn't actually a grown up. I have to go into the station tomorrow."

"Haha sucks to be you."

"Ugh tell me about it," Lucky said still smiling.

"What about the boys?"

"Let me go find Liz and see if she has anything planned. Can I call you back?"

"Yea."

-o-o-o-

Mike tried not to stare at the grandson he never had. It wasn't as if he didn't love his boys with everything he had, it was just…It was just Sonny didn't get to have her. Controlled chaos surrounded them, Brenda, Robin, Nikolas, two boys and one little girl.

It was supposed to be like this. Charlie and Spencer with their heads together and talking animatedly. They were supposed to be cousins and that was supposed to be Sonny in Nikolas' seat, making a show of giving up trying to say anything as the girls couldn't stop talking.

He watched her with Spencer; it was unintentional as he was thinking what a good aunt she would have made, since the nanny for once wasn't attached to Spencer's side because she had been given the day off by Brenda. She was listening to him, as the chaos swirled around them; she was focused on him and only him. Spencer was alit with excitement over whatever he was telling her and she reflected it back.

Courtney would have been like that. Courtney would have listened to every mundane and trivial detail of her son's life as if it was the best thing in the world.

He noticed her as he was pouring a cup of coffee for another patron. She was squatting between Nikolas and Spencer as the boys were telling her something. Nikolas and Brenda were both laughing.

They were beautiful together.

The dark cloud that seemed to hang around his grandson's father momentarily lifted.

He could almost feel Courtney smiling down on them.

-o-o-o-

Nikolas laughed, "I'm not going to let you get on the launch carrying him."

"Obviously not aware of my super human mommy strength," Brenda smiled as Nikolas picked up the boy that fell asleep on the sofa while they were talking. They had left Robin after lunch and gone over to the island because there was no way she could refuse her son's excitement over the boat after the day they had prior. A full afternoon of playing and then they had stayed for dinner.

"Okay She-Ra," Nikolas nodded, "prove your super powers later, I have manners."

"She-Ra?" They may have not spent much time together before, but from Robin and Emily, she knew Nikolas had missed most American pop culture growing up.

"Em made me watch a few too many episodes."

Brenda gave him a bittersweet smile.

"Rumor has it, one day it will stop hurting."

"Nice lie."

Nikolas gave a wry smile.

"A blanket for the young sir," Alfred greeted them by the door with a smile.

"Thank you," Brenda said as he wrapped it around her son who already had his coat wrapped around him.

"Thank you for coming out to visit us, I hope we see you again very soon, the house-"

"Okay Alfred that's enough."

Brenda chuckled, "It was lovely seeing you again Alfred."

Nikolas was laughing to himself moments later as they finally exited the door and started down the path.

"He means well, like Edward," Brenda smiled.

"Would you like to go out to dinner?" Nikolas asked impetuously, "Not a date, but 2 adults-"

"Having dinner without their kids or any expectations?"

"And it would shut everyone up," Nikolas smiled.

"That is also a lie."

"That is true," he smiled and nodded, "we've known each other since I was 16? 17? And I don't think I actually know anything about you that I haven't learned from other people."

"It is a non-date," she nodded.

"Try not to fall madly in love with me," Nikolas teased.

"You're fine, Spencer and Alfred…" Brenda shrugged.

Nikolas laughed yet again; then Brenda joined in. Charlie awoke slightly and smiled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
